Solace of All We've Become
by Enyo
Summary: Elizabeth has many secrets, Sonny's an idiot and there's major trouble brewing.
1. Author Notes

Firstly.  If you aren't a LIASON fan, hate Elizabeth, or can't stand the sight of Jason (why aren't you in the hospital?) then I'm thinking you shouldn't go any farther.  That is unless you enjoy Sonny being made a fool of...cause I enjoy that and it is to be expected somewhere along the line in this fic.  I have a fire extinguisher and flames will be promptly and decisively dealt with… I write for me and not for the whims and desires of others unless I'm feeling generous and giving prezzies.

I'm sure that there will be a few out there that'll be shocked to see this.  Especially as most that have come across this on our favourite board will have given this fic up as a lost cause.  BUT, I haven't.  I realized the other day that it has been almost a year since I last wrote anything on this.  The muse has been on an extremely long and extended vacation.  I'm making him return (cause what is there for him to see that he hasn't in his 5000+ year life?) and bring me some good German beer back with him.

When I began this fic a year and a half ago when things were very very different on my beloved friend GH.   Much has changed, not necessarily for the better.  It really began as a vehicle for a rather naughty scene that unfortunately will not be posted here.  It kinda spiraled from there.  I still think the show's being run by idiots thus their title….TIIC.

Now, let's see…..  What do you need to know?  Elizabeth isn't anything like she is on the show.  She's how I want her to be.  And so you all know?  I adored _Lizzie_ as she first appeared on GH so there's a bit of her in my Elizabeth.  You'll find other favourites of mine here - some obvious, some not obvious at all.  One I don't think anyone's ever caught at all.  

Finally, the reason I've actually broken down and got my tush in gear with ffnet after years of writing various fanfic.  There is one person that every so often mentions she's waiting for this over on our lovely Canvas.  Blame Mashuta (Marina) for me coming back to this and forcing my muse back home.  And once I get a spare hour or two to get the remainder mapped out I'll be back to writing new chapters.

Now on with the show.


	2. Chapter 1

**SOLACE OF ALL WE'VE BECOME **

**Chapter 1  
**  
Elizabeth Webber sat in her office at L&B looking over the latest paperwork sent from Milan. Glancing at her watch she sighed realizing she had been staring at the same page for an hour. She wasn't getting any real work done today at all and couldn't understand what the problem was. She had been feeling out of sorts today for some reason. She leaned back in her chair and mused on the changes in her life these past few years.   
  
After Lucky's death she wasn't sure if she could continue with anything. Fortunately she had Jason to lean on during that time. She considered herself a lucky person that Jason was at Jakes the night she snapped and decided to be the girl she was when she first arrived in Port Charles. She still shudders to think what could have happened to her if he hadn't had stopped her and taken her for the first of their many bike rides. She learned to stand on her own again, something she had lost during her time with Lucky. Then when Laura offered her the chance to be the Face of Deception she took her up on the offer. It had been scary but also exciting and a wonderful experience. But after a year she had decided that as much as she enjoyed the position she was much more interested in her art and the behind the scenes than in being in front of the camera.  
  
And that decision led her back to her old job with Chloe Morgan. She returned to the design business and Chloe quickly gave her more responsibilities. Six months later Chloe told her that she was returning to Europe. Elizabeth was in shock. She had loved working at L&B/Morgan Designs and had thought that she finally found her niche. She hadn't been sure what she would do once Chloe left. Fortunately, Chloe calmed her fears by explaining that she was not abandoning her presence in the US and Port Charles. She then proceeded to give Elizabeth the job of running the business on this side of the Atlantic. And what fun she's had. Her position allowed her a lot of freedom at times and the opportunity to travel.  
  
Her face darkened as her thoughts went back to Lucky. His return from the dead six months ago shocked everyone. As happy as she was to have him alive it didn't take long for them to realize that they had grown apart. They no longer were the naïve children that pledged to love each other forever. Unfortunately that didn't stop Lucky from trying to run her personal life.  
  
And then there was the man in her life. She never thought she'd find a love stronger than what she had had with Lucky but she did. How she wished he was here with her…  
  
A knock on her door interrupted her musings and returned her to the present. She smiled when the door opened. "Alexis! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be out of town for another week."  
  
Alexis shook her head. "Well, Jax got called back so I thought I'd come by and see if you're free for lunch. You look a bit busy though," Alexis said taking a look at Elizabeth's desk.  
  
"Actually I'm more than ready for a break." Elizabeth motioned to the papers in front of her. "I'm not actually getting any work done." She said standing and gathering her things.  
  
Alexis frowned at her. "Nicholas hasn't been bothering you has he?"  
  
"Not today," Elizabeth laughed. "And no Lucky either. I think I'm just burnt out. I've been busy with work on the new line and Isabella was supposed to help but she took ill, so it's just been me burning the midnight oil. We're almost ready though so I'll be able to relax soon."  
  
"Well, why don't we go to the Grille and you can forget about the office for a while." Alexis suggested as Elizabeth joined her at the door. "And you can catch me up on all the news…" her voice trailing off as the two women walked out of Liz's office.  
  
~~~~PC Grille~~~~  
  
Leo walked into the room and quickly spotted Elizabeth. He raised his brow when he realized that Alexis was her dining companion. Grinning, he leisurely walked over to their table.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" you asked as he sat down next to Elizabeth and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Alexis shot back sarcastically.  
  
"I'm hurt Alexis," Leo sighed dramatically, putting his hands over his heart. "Mortally wounded."  
  
"If only it were that easy" Alexis laughed.  
  
"Stop it you two," Elizabeth rolled her eyes at them. Turning to Leo she grinned. "And not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in New York today, holding some model's hand?"  
  
"The shoot got cancelled and I thought I'd find my favorite lady to see if she could play hooky for the afternoon." He replied plucking a tomato off of her salad plate.  
  
"Sorry," she grimaced. "I haven't gotten anything done all morning and I've got to finish up some last minute details for the new line. But you can really join us for lunch, right Alexis?" She looked at Alexis.  
  
"Of course," Alexis smiled. "How often do I get to have lunch with my cousin without Jax around glaring and disapproving."  
  
"Hey it's not my fault your husband can't stand me. " Leo protested. "It's not like I ever actually did anything to him."  
  
At this Alexis and Elizabeth both laughed. Elizabeth leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Tell me later why you're really here."  
  
Their waiter arrived to take the remainder of their order as Alexis' phone rang. "Hello. How did you know I was-- Glancing at her watch. "I'll be there in half an hour. Yes I know. Bye."  
  
Looking at her companions she frowned. "Sorry about this but I've got to go. "  
  
"Let me guess, Sonny?" Elizabeth inquired.  
  
"Right the first time. How he knew I was back I haven't a clue but he does. And as usual Taggart is being annoying. I'll talk to you both later." She explained as she gathers her case and stands.  
  
"Bye," they both called after her. After watching Alexis leave the restaurant, Elizabeth turned to Leo. "So why are you really here?"  
  
"Actually I was telling you the truth earlier. Though I was concerned about you too." He told her.   
  
"Concerned? Why?" She was intrigued as Leo was not the worrying type.  
  
"I don't know, just a funny feeling I've got." Leo took her hand in his, playing with the diamond ring she wore. "Everything's okay isn't it?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled at him. "Everything is fine. My worst problem today is simply that I haven't gotten any work done since I can't concentrate."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Leo asks sympathetically.  
  
"Nope."  
  
He looked closely at her eyes and shrugged. "Okay. Then tell me one thing. How the hell did Corinthos know Alexis was back in town?"  
  
"He's psychic," she deadpanned. "Now take my mind off of work since your cousin left before she could."  
  
Leo laughed and proceeded to entertain her with tales of his days creating havoc in Pine Valley.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2A  
**  
~~A week later~~  
  
Liz slammed the door of her apartment. What a crappy day she thought to herself. As if being late for work wasn't bad enough, everything just seemed to go wrong with the new line. And then Lucky and Nikolas show up for another round of Lucky doesn't love you Liz but you should try the other brother. UGH! She shouted loudly.  
  
She decided that first order of business would be to take a nice long shower and try to calm down before she sorted through her mail.  
  
She walked into her bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she went. She started the water and while waiting for it to warm up turned on the radio and found a station playing soft soothing music.  
  
She had been in the shower only a few minutes just enjoying the feel of the warm water cascading over her tense body when she felt a cool breeze. She instantly became still and alert but too late. She felt hands on her shoulders. She quickly turned and prepared to attack whoever had gotten past Francis. Stopping short when she saw who it was, she raised an eyebrow instead.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing in here?" she questioned him.  
  
He just stared at her, his eyes taking in her naked and wet body.   
  
"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to answer me?" she asked annoyance tinging her voice.  
  
At her tone he smirked slowly though his eyes held more laughter. "It's cold outside," he whispered quietly, a hand going to softly stroke her cheek. "Thought I'd warm up a bit."  
  
"Warm up?" She whimpered as he pulled her toward him.  
  
"Uh-huh," was his only response as he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
"So you decided that you'd take a shower while I was in it already?" she demanded when he released her lips. She was angry but having a hard time holding on to her anger. How could she when she could watch streams of water cascading down his perfect hard body and his lips were trailing down her throat?  
  
"Uh-huh," he answered, his hands going to her waist. "Thought it was a good idea," he said just before his lips began a slow assault on her mouth. After a few minutes, he let her breathe as he slowly placed small kisses along her jaw line. "What do you think? Was it a good idea?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Huh?" she wasn't sure what he just asked, so caught up in the feeling of his lips on her skin and the fires he was igniting with such gentle kisses.  
  
"Was it a good idea?" he chuckled.  
  
"Oh yeah," she grabbed his head in her hands, bringing his mouth back to hers and placing short but hungry kisses on his mouth. "I missed you," she moaned as his hands roamed over her body. God how she missed him. She hadn't expected him back like this. But she didn't care how or why he was there, just that he was with her again.  
  
"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said. "But I'll have to try and start to show you." He looked down at her, a grin on his face.  
  
She raised a hand to his face, slowly gliding a finger along his jaw line. She smiled as she watched his eyes darken even more with desire.  
  
"Wanna try and make up for lost time?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. She trailed a hand down his chest, following the rivulets of water lower. She slowly stroked him while raining small biting kisses over his muscular chest. "Gonna show me how much you missed me?" she whispered, tightening her hold on him.  
  
He groaned in response. Unable to control himself any longer, he grabbed her hips and lifted her up against the wall of the shower. Her legs wrapped around his hips. Any thoughts he had fled at that moment.  
  
Liz's head fell back against the wall as they joined together. She was overcome with her need for him. Her hands splayed across his back. She could no longer think, her mind totally focused on the feel of him, of his lips scorching her skin.  
  
Her legs slowly lowered to the ground as the rush of adrenaline ended. Once she could string a coherent thought together, she raised her head from his chest and looked up to see him smiling at her. Looking into his shining eyes she grinned and asked, "That warm you up some?"  
  
He roared with laughter. Lightly kissing her, he fell silent and gazed at her. "I'm glad I'm back and that you missed me." He gently ran his fingers through her wet hair.  
  
She smiled widely. "Gonna stay awhile?"  
  
"Oh yeah," he replied, "After such a warm welcome how could I not."  
  
Liz shook her head. "Watch it before I throw you out." Her threat offset by the laughter in her voice.  
  
"You know we better finish up this shower for real before there's no hot water left," he said, grabbing the soap.  
  
"I'll wash your back after you wash mine," she giggled.  
  
He groaned as he turned her around. "Not funny Elizabeth. But for you, anything."

**Chapter 2B  
**  
~~LATER~~  
  
"Hey where are you hiding?" Liz asked her visitor as she came out of her bathroom.  
  
"In the kitchen getting us something to drink. I would get us something to eat but your refrigerator is even emptier than mine is normally." She heard him answer.  
  
Liz leaned against the doorframe and watched him rummaging through the kitchen drawers. How she enjoyed just watching him move. "When did I claim to be domestic?" she asked smiling at him.  
  
He turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. I think you've done some great things in the kitchen. At least there was that one time in Chicago." He chuckled watching her blush as he reached a hand out to her.  
  
"You are one bad man, did you know that." She giggled as she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. "If I recall correctly about the only things in your kitchen at the time were some strawberries and chocolate. Can I help it if I know lots of uses for chocolate?" She grinned mischievously at him as she lightly stroked her hands up his bare chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Didn't say I was complaining. I love your uses for chocolate." He responded before bestowing a soft lingering kiss on her lips. "In fact I was kind of hoping I'd find some in here somewhere."  
  
"Sorry, but what's the fun of chocolate if I don't have anyone to share it with and there hasn't been anyone around recently worthy of mine."   
  
"There better not be," he growls in her ear.  
  
"Maybe one of us should go out and get some," she thought out loud, her fingers playing through his hair. "I'm sure I could hit upon a few uses we haven't tried out yet. Or we could just stay in and worry about that some other time." She suggested, pulling him down for a hard passionate kiss.  
  
"Elizabeth. Elizabeth..." He pulled away from her and looked down with glazed eyes. "Someone's knocking on your door."  
  
"They'll go away," she responded before pulling him in for another kiss, trying to ignore the incessant noise coming from her door.  
  
"Damn." She exclaimed when the knocking did not stop. "Give me a minute to get rid of whoever it is. You'd think having a bodyguard would do away with such interruptions." She grumbled.  
  
"Obviously it's someone that's not a threat or Francis wouldn't allow whoever it is to bang on the door. Now hurry up and get rid of them while I open the wine." He gave her a quick kiss and nudged her out of the kitchen.  
  
Liz stalked toward the door. "Alright already. I'm coming." she yelled at her visitor. She looked through the peephole when she reached the door and groaned when she saw just who it is on the other side of the door. Sonny. She leaned her forehead against the door, quickly composing herself for this. She knew she would have to let him in since it's obvious that she was home with Francis outside.  
  
Opening the door, she put on an innocent smile and greeted her guest. "Hi Sonny."  
  
"You okay?" Sonny asked, concern in his voice as he looked passed her into the apartment.   
  
"Yeah, fine. C'mon in. Is something going on?" She asked, concerned at his question. She stepped aside so he could enter the apartment, knowing that the faster she let him in the faster he would leave. At least she hoped so.  
  
"No. I just got anxious when you didn't answer the door. But apparently I just interrupted you..." he trailed off as he realized that her hair was damp and that she was just wearing a man's shirt.  
  
"My shower. I heard you knocking as I was getting out.. Sorry to have worried you." Liz quickly came up with an explanation when she realized how she must look.  
  
"It's okay. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see how things were going. You know, between you and Lucky."  
  
Liz sighed. "There is no me and Lucky." she stated harshly. Seeing the look on Sonny's face she immediately regretted her tone of voice. "I'm sorry. It's just that Lucky and I are not going to be together again. We've accepted that but it seems that hardly anyone else has. That and he seems determined to convince me that I should be with Nikolas. And Nikolas is following his lead."  
  
"Ah," Sonny grinned. "Let me guess, you had a run in with the Prince recently?"  
  
"Him and Lucky. Another one of their 'you belong with Nikolas' ambushes. As if I want anything to do with him. Ugh!" Liz vented.  
  
"If you want I can have a talk with them." Sonny suggested.  
  
"I appreciate the offer but no. I'll handle them myself."   
  
"Well if you insist. I better get going. Remember, if you need anything just tell --"   
  
"Francis." Liz finished for Sonny. "I know. Now stop worrying about me, okay."  
  
"Fine, fine. No promises though." He smiled and turned to open the door. He turned back to look at her, "Get some sleep, okay." He ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," she laughed. She was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"Elizabeth, how about we..." He trailed off when he saw Elizabeth's visitor with his hand on her door.  
  
Liz glanced at Sonny. "Oh god, not now. He was almost gone." she thought to herself. Sonny's expression did not bode well. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked over her shoulder and took a deep breath. Their eyes met and she knew he wanted her to let him handle Sonny. She closed her eyes and nodded her head. Taking the glass he offered she turned back to look at Sonny. "Surprise" she mumbled mostly to herself before taking a large swallow of her drink.  
  
Sonny stood at the door to Liz's apartment in shock. He quickly closed his eyes and opened them again. No not seeing things he said to himself. He looked at Liz and the man standing behind her. Her companion's hand was on her shoulder, gently massaging it. Obviously this wasn't anything new. They were too comfortable with each other, especially in their state of undress. Sonny wasn't sure if it was the familiarity or the undress that upset him more.  
  
Sonny needed to know what was going on and why he was here. He looked at Liz first, noticing her unease at apparently being caught. Shaking his head slightly he lifted his eyes to look at the man standing behind her. Just what is he doing here with Liz Sonny thought. He wasn't happy at all and wanted answers now.  
  
"Jason. What the hell is going on here?" Sonny asked them. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Here or in town?" Jason questioned his former partner.  
  
"Both," Sonny replied, glaring   
  
"Neither is really any of your business, now is it?" Jason retorted.  
  
"Liz?" Sonny turned his eyes to her.  
  
Liz just quickly swallowed rest of the drink Jason had given her. "Yes, Sonny?" she replied her voice strained.  
  
"Care to tell me what's going on here?"   
  
"Umm...not right now," she answered almost posing a question. She glared at Sonny, hoping he would leave since she really didn't want to deal with the situation between the two men at the moment.  
  
Sonny just stare at Liz, shock evident. "What?"  
  
"Not. Right. Now. It's not a good time. Why don't you go home and I'll call you later." She replied as she attempted to usher him out.  
  
"No Liz, I don't think later will do," Sonny stated as he refused to budge. His eyes narrowed. "I want some answers out of the two of you.  
  
Liz sighed in frustration. "Sonny, please –"  
  
"Liz." Jason said as he interrupted Liz to address his former partner. "Sonny go home. We'll call you later". Jason glared icily at Sonny.  
  
Sonny just looked at the half dressed couple. He took in the resolve in Jason's face and the weariness of Liz's, and sighed. "Fine, but I expect to hear from you two and before tonight is over with." He looked at Liz one more time before shaking his head and leaving.  
  
Liz stared at the closed door after Sonny left. "Great just what we need. Can't even have a nice evening alone before all the craziness starts."   
  
Jason reaches for her and pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't let him bother you. Tonight it's just us. We'll call him and I'll meet with him tomorrow. Don't worry about anything. I'll come up with something to tell him."  
  
Liz pulls away slightly to look at him. "Nope, I think we'll both be talking to him. And come up with something? Jase, look at us. He's gonna come to one conclusion only, and it'll be the right one. Then he'll start thinking and remember my trips. He's got the connections to find out where I really went on some of my trips since we never covered my tracks. Might as well come clean with everything."  
  
"Everything?" Jason queried. "No I don't think so. He doesn't need to know everything, no one does except for us. Remember, they all made their choices and we made ours. Okay." He reached out to brush the hair out of her face and swept it behind her ear.  
  
"Okay," Liz replied, a grin spreading across her face. "So we call Sonny in a bit and set up a meeting. But what are we gonna do for the rest of the night?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sure between the two of us we can figure out something to keep us occupied." A mischievous glint appeared in Jason's eyes as he swooped down to kiss her passionately.  
  
OUTSIDE:  
  
Sonny stalked out of Liz's building to where Francis and Johnny where standing.  
  
"How long has he been in there?" He asked Francis.  
  
"About an hour." Francis replied apprehensive about the tone of Sonny's voice.  
  


"First time?"  
  
"This is the first time I've seen him since he left town." Francis told his boss, wondering what the problem was. He hadn't expected to see Morgan but then again there wasn't necessarily any reason not to have expected him to see Francis' charge if he came back to town.  
  
"Johnny, what about you?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I had no idea he was back in town." Johnny told Sonny. He had just found out from Francis that Jason was in town and was curious since he was certain that Sonny hadn't been expecting him.  
  
Deep in thought the mobster looked back at his guard. "Call me if either one of them leaves.' Sonny instructed Francis.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Johnny glanced at Sonny as they left Francis and walk to the car.  
  
"Is he okay?" he asked.  
  
"Apparently." Sonny grimaced. "It seems Liz is taking extremely good care of him."  
  
Johnny looked at Sonny in shock. "Extremely good… " He trailed off, eyes widening in realization. And thinking that the next few days would be more interesting than he cared to know.  
  
*******  
Cue the ominous radio mystery series music.  
  
_What will happen when they meet with Sonny?  
What will happen when Carly finds out?  
And just what the hell is going on here?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
~~~Penthouse 4~~~  
  
Sonny entered the darkened Penthouse leaving Pat outside in the hall. He slipped out of his coat and casually placed it across the back of a chair. Taking note of the fire still burning, he knew that Carly must have only recently retired for the night. Sighing in relief, he walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink. He took a swallow before thinking back to the phone call he received while he was on the docks mulling over the events of the evening. Elizabeth had called him. He wasn't really surprised that she was the one to place the call. It wasn't as if he and Jason had spoken in the last few years.  
  
They wanted him to meet them at the yacht tomorrow morning. That bothered him. Why the yacht? While it did afford some privacy and some measure of security it wasn't at all what he expected. Why not someplace less public, less accessible by others? Like it's owner. Did it mean that Jason was back for good or that they just didn't care who knew he was in town? Then there was why he was in town? Sonny knew that it wasn't to see him. They hadn't parted on the best of terms when Jason left. He blamed himself for that, him and Carly.  
  
He sighed, remembering the events leading up to Jason's departure from their lives. That night in November. He and Carly safe while Jason was shot. Jason walking in on the two of them. Getting a call from Elizabeth the next day, frantic that she had found Jason out by the boxcar shot. Jason not wanting Sonny's help and Liz convincing him to at least allow the doctor to look at him. It was never the same after that. There was a distance between them that Sonny was never able to bridge. A gulf that widened after they got Carly and Michael away from the Quartermaine's. One that turned into an untraversable chasm the day Jason heard Michael call Sonny 'Daddy.'  
  
"Sonny?" Carly called softly as she walked down the stairs. "Everything okay?" She was worried at the lateness of the hour and the look on his face.  
  
She watched as Sonny passed a hand over his face before looking at her. She had just thought business had called him back on his way home but she could tell it was something else. She would swear she saw fear in his eyes.  
  
"Sonny? Is it Elizabeth? I know you planned on stopping by her place on the way home earlier. Is she okay?" Carly didn't know what was wrong. She only knew that it had to be bad and other than her and Michael about the only person that he would be this worried about was Elizabeth.  
  
"She's fine," Sonny stated flatly. "But there is something you should know." He took a deep breath. "Jason's in town."  
  
"What?" she was shocked. She looked at Sonny her mouth agape, not sure she heard him correctly. This was the last thing she expected. "Did you say Jason? In town? How do you know?"  
  
Sonny poured another drink for himself and one for Carly, handing it to her before answering. "I saw him," he told her.  
  
"Where?" She took a large gulp of the drink, the alcohol burning her throat and proving to her that this was real.  
  
"Does it matter?" his voice showing his shock and anger.  
  
"Sonny," Carly placed a soothing hand on his arm. "This is hard for both of us but why the anger. Something else is going on, isn't it?"  
  
Sonny looked sadly at his wife. "I saw him when I stopped by to see Elizabeth. He was with her."  
  
"Well they were on speaking terms when he left," she stated. Her brow furrowed as she was trying to think things through logically. "They were friends; she helped him. Of course he'd stop by to see her since he is in town."  
  
"Carly, he didn't just stop by to say hi," Sonny said tersely, trying not to recall the scene the two of them made.  
  
"What do you mean?" Carly began to question. Suddenly she stopped, slammed the alcohol down her throat, and closed her eyes. "He was at her apartment. How would he know where she was living now if they hadn't been in touch with each other? That means –"  
  
"She's known where he was." Sonny interrupted. "That she's been in contact with him. And from what I could tell, they've been more than friends."  
  
"More than friends?" Carly's voice whispered through the air. "And she didn't tell us….at least tell us that he was okay. Why wouldn't she have told us?" Carly looked at Sonny, the pain in his eyes reflected in hers.  
  
"I think that was his decision. He wasn't happy to see me. But Elizabeth called and asked me to meet them at the yacht in the morning. Maybe I'll get some answers then."  
  
They both knew that tomorrow's meeting wasn't a reunion of old friends but would be a confrontation. Carly knew Sonny well enough that he probably insisted on explanations and neither Jason nor Elizabeth would be happy on being cornered into explaining whatever Sonny saw. She simply took her husband's hand and slowly led him upstairs willing tomorrow would not turn into the debacle she feared it would become.  
  
  
~~~Alexis' penthouse~~~  
  
"LEXIE!" he yelled as he let himself into the penthouse. He just couldn't resist coming by instead of calling since he knew it would drive Jax crazy. He lazy flopped down in one of the overstuffed chairs waiting for his cousin to appear.  
  
Alexis appeared at the top of the stairs, knotting the sash of her robe. She sighed and slowly shook her head as she took in the sight below her. Leo sprawled across a chair in her living room looking for all the world like he belonged there. "Leo, must you barge in at all hours?" She questioned as she descended the steps.  
  
Leo's head jerked up. He slowly grinned. "If I called first it wouldn't bother Jax nearly as much."  
  
Alexis chuckled as she sat down on her sofa. "Sorry to disappoint you but he's out of town."   
  
"Damn," Leo grumbled unabashedly.  
  
"Leo shouldn't you get another hobby. How exciting can it be annoying Jax all the time?"  
  
"But he's just so easy to get all riled up. And he did start it, don't forget. He the one that just assumed I was trouble because of who I was." He nonchalantly stated.  
  
"And he was wrong in that how?" Alexis raised an eyebrow. "And I know you didn't come over here in the middle of the night just to try to annoy my husband. So why are you here?" She pointedly asked him.  
  
Leo sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs and looking down at his hands. "I think we've got some trouble." He looked up at Alexis. "Jason's in town.  
  
  
~~~Liz's Apartment~~~  
  
Liz woke up to a whispering voice and stretched her arm out feeling only an empty bed. Sitting up quietly she looked around smiling when she saw Jason standing in front of her bedroom window and staring out into the dark. Sliding out of bed she silently walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed his back lightly before laying her cheek against him.  
  
"Can't sleep?" she questioned softly.  
  
Jason sighed. "No. Too many thoughts. Trying to figure out just how much we should tell him tomorrow."  
  
"That's not the only thing, is it?" she gently prodded.  
  
"No."  
  
"You're trying to figure out what to do, how to feel, when you finally see them again, aren't you?" She maneuvered around to stand in front of him and looked up at his shadowed face.  
  
"You know me too well," he smiled down at her. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"Not really," she sighed, tilting her head as she stared into his eyes. "I wish there was a way to make it stop hurting."  
  
He smiled down at her as he brought a hand up to stroke her cheek lightly. "I know you do. But it's okay. It's not like I ever thought I'd be able to be his father. There was just too much conflict when I was involved."  
  
Liz turned into the hand at her cheek and placed a feather light kiss in his palm. "He hasn't forgotten you. And not as a distant figure either. Both Carly and Sonny have told him about you. In fact just recently he asked me about you. He'll be happy to see you again." Liz tried to sooth him with her heartfelt words.  
  
"Uncle Jason, " he spat. "Not what I wanted but I guess it's what I'll be."  
  
"Hon," Elizabeth said softly looking up into his eyes, one of her hands rising to his face where her thumb began to gently stroke his temple. "It doesn't matter what he calls you. The most important thing is how you feel about him and he about you. And you'll always be his father in your heart. Nothing else is important."  
  
Jason wrapped his arms around her and laid his cheek on the top of her head. "Is there ever a time you don't say the right thing?" he asked lightly.  
  
Liz pulled back from him, a slight smile on her lips. "No?"  
  
Jason rolled his eyes slightly and groaned. "Real funny, Lizzie."  
  
"Aren't I though?" she smiled knowing that the dark mood had lifted. "Now wanna tell me who you were talking to?"  
  
"What?" Jason looked down at her innocently.  
  
"Don't even try that 'who me? I'm totally innocent' look on me Morgan. What are you up to?" Elizabeth stepped out of his embrace and crossed her arms over her chest. "Need I be concerned? Should I be placing a few calls of my own?"  
  
"Please, not that," he laughed, a mock look of horror on his face. "I just thought I'd give Leo a call."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "In the middle of the night? Now I am worried. What kind of trouble are you two up to?"  
  
Jason laughed and reached for Elizabeth, pulling her towards him. "No need to worry. I just thought I'd warn him that we had a run in with Sonny and that he would be meeting with us tomorrow at the yacht. Just in case Carly or Sonny cornered him at Deception."  
  
"I'd totally forgotten about Leo," she muttered to herself. Reaching up she gave Jason a light kiss on his lips. "I'm glad you remembered him. That would have been a disaster none of us needed. I'm sure he'll tell Alexis so I'll be hearing from her first thing in the morning." She sighed, leaning against him momentarily. "Not something I'm looking forward to."  
  
"She won't be happy with either of us." Jason led her away from the window. "Of course she'll be upset with you but probably furious with me. I am the one that showed up without any warning."  
  
"Which you still have yet to give me an explanation for." Elizabeth tapped a finger against his bare chest. "Just what is going on that you appear without warning?"  
  
Jason looked down at her trying to avoid the discussion for a while longer. "I can't simply miss you?" He lowered his head, allowing his lips to graze her temple and slowly make their way down to her mouth. "Got all lonely without you."  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure you did." Elizabeth tried to keep her train of thought. Not easy when he was once again causing her pulse to race and distracting her with such sensual caresses. She caught his head in her hands, bringing his mouth back to hers. After a slow but passionate kiss, she pulled back slightly and looked deeply into his eyes. "I want to know what's going on and why you're here."  
  
"Okay," he began to pull away from her. "If you insist."  
  
"But," she grasped his shoulders and gently pushed him back onto the bed, "that can wait just a bit longer." She followed him down, deciding to worry about the outside world much, much later.  
  
~~~Back at Alexis' penthouse~~~  
  
Alexis just stared at Leo. Arching an eyebrow she chuckled softly. "Leo that's not funny. You got me up in the middle of the night for a joke?"  
  
"I'm not joking." Leo raised his eyes to look at his cousin. He watched as she looked in his eyes and realized that this wasn't a joke.   
  
"You're not joking." She wasn't asking him but knew from the look on his face. "What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
Leo shook his head. He silently cursed both Jason and Elizabeth for him having to be the one to break this to Alexis. Why must he be the bearer of their bad news? "I really haven't a clue. I got a call from him, which is why I'm here. Thought that you should know asap, especially since Sonny knows." He braced himself for the explosion he knew was coming.  
  
"**WHAT?!** What do you **mean** Sonny knows? How the hell did that happen?" Alexis demanded of her young cousin.  
  
Leo winced at her reaction. He really needed to calm her down before she charged over to Elizabeth's demanding to know what was going on. Though it would be nice to know what they were up to himself.  
  
"Look all I know is what Jason told me when he called, okay?" Leo knew that he better tell Alexis and quickly. "He went to see Lizzie. And before you ask, no, she didn't know he was coming to town." He quickly checked to see if Alexis was calming down any, frowning when he realized she wasn't. "Apparently Sonny showed up unexpectedly and saw Jason. And that's it Alexis. Except for the fact that they've set up a meeting with Sonny in the morning at the yacht."  
  
Alexis closed her eyes, put her hands to her face and slowly massaged her temples. "Are they insane? And that is a rhetorical question, so no comments. They'll expect you to contact me about this. I guess that means we'll be seeing them in the morning and hopefully we'll have enough time for Jason to explain exactly what he's doing just showing up without any warning."   
  
"We?" Leo really didn't want to be anywhere around when Alexis met with them. In fact he figured the farther away the better.  
  
"Yes, we." Alexis opened her eyes glared at Leo. "And why the hell are you letting them meet Sonny on the yacht?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "Damned if I know. I guess because it's as close to neutral ground as they're gonna get, Lexie." Leo rose from his position on the chair and bent down to give Alexis a kiss on her cheek. "The meeting is set for 10. I figure they'll get there early. Are you ambushing or should I call them?"  
  
"I'll call Elizabeth first thing in the morning. I'm sure I'd be interrupting if I called now." She slowly shook her head as she stood. She walked slowly to the stairs before turning as she stepped onto the bottom step. "And Leo, lock the door on your way out."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
Leo stood on the deck of the yacht waiting for the new day to begin. He silently stared at the mist hovering over the water as he sipped his morning coffee. He had decided to enjoy this quiet moment; this lull in what he knew would be a tumultuous day. After visiting Alexis the night before he had come back to the yacht hoping to get a few hours of good sleep. But sleep wasn't forthcoming so he spent most of the night mulling over the call from Jason and what today's meetings could involve. He knew Jason and Elizabeth would be here within the half hour. And Alexis probably also, full guns and ready to blast both of them for being caught by Sonny.  
  
That didn't overly much concern him though. After the latest news from New York he was sure that Sonny would have found out eventually and most likely within the next few months. He frowned as he remembered his last conversation with Elizabeth about her trip to New York. The news had been unsettling at best. Herlihy had told her that the problem they thought had been solved might be back. Only this time the assault would begin on the east coast. The word on the street was that once the east coast was under their control that they would once again go after the family in Chicago.  
  
Leo swore under his breath. How the hell did he end up involved in all this? Just a few years ago his only worry was his next con. Where his next big score was coming from. That and whatever trouble he and Greenlee could get into. He smiled remembering those times and her. He made a mental note to call her soon and find if she'd driven Jake crazy yet. Coming back to the present he looked around and noticed Alexis on the docks. He sighed and reminded himself exactly why he was a part of this. Family. He turned around to go back inside preparing himself for Alexis and the meetings to come.  
  
  
~~~Chicago~~~  
  
Francesca couldn't believe what she had heard from Port Charles. They were meeting with Corinthos today. Well that blew most of her plans to hell and back. She didn't even want to know how he found out about them. Then again she wasn't really surprised. They hadn't seen each other in almost two months and she was sure neither was expecting Sonny to just show up at Elizabeth's apartment.  
  
Looking out her window at the Lakeshore she shook her head and smirked. Raising her glass she laughed softly. "Enjoy it while you can Sonny. You're about to find out exactly how the big boys really play."  
  
  
~~~Port Charles: PH4 Sonny's place~~~~  
  
Carly sat nervously at the table drinking her coffee. It had been a quiet morning thus far. Michael had been sent off to school without incident. She sat watching her husband finish his breakfast. She just couldn't believe how calm he was. He would be leaving soon, ostensibly by himself, for the yacht. As if she would let him go alone. She slowly shook her head in disbelief. He should her better by now than to think she'd allow that.  
  
"So," she huffed out, "just what do you think is going on with them?" She knew he wouldn't have to ask whom she meant.  
  
He didn't raise his eyes from the paper he was reviewing. "I think that was pretty obvious. I told you what I walked in on."   
  
She rolled her eyes at his terse comment. "Sonny, they weren't actually doing anything and it's not like they were naked." She was interrupted at this point by his snort of derision. "You know I'm right. Plus what about Leo? Elizabeth's been seeing him hasn't she? I'm pretty positive that diamond she's wearing is from him. She wouldn't cheat on him, it's not in her to cheat like that." That was about the only thing that Carly was confident of at this time. After all that she had been through and done in Port Charles, she knew her best friend's stance on that topic.  
  
"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Sonny answered after a few moments of silence. "That doesn't concern us. What does concern us is why we never knew they were in contact and why he's back now." He rose from his seat picking up his papers before walking to his desk.  
  
Carly smiled at Sonny as she rose from the table. "Well no time like the present to find out is there?" She stopped halfway to the door before turning around, a grin on her face. "Let's go hear what they have to say."   
  
"Carly, you are not coming with me." Sonny exclaimed as he walked around his wife. "Don't you have a meeting this morning at your office?"  
  
Carly smirked as she watched him try to get her to agree not to go to the yacht with him. "Sonny," she stated in a calm voice, "there is no way in hell you are getting out of here without me and no way that I am letting you go to see Elizabeth by yourself." She walked past him and grabbed her coat. "Get your coat dear, it's cold outside." She glanced over her shoulder as she reached to open the door. "But not as cold as it will be in our room if I don't get my way on this."  
  
Sonny stared unbelievingly as Carly opened the door and walked into the hallway. Shaking his head he picked up his coat and followed his wife. He just knew that this was going to be a long and tortuous morning.  
  
  
~~~Port Charles: Yacht~~~  
  
Elizabeth winced as Alexis once again started on her lecture about getting caught by Sonny. She really didn't want to hear this again. It's not like we haven't heard this already she thought, only once on the phone first thing this morning and then when they arrived on the yacht.  
  
"Alexis," she interrupted the older woman. "**We know** that it was bad timing. **We know** that it shouldn't have happened. But it did and now **we'll** just deal with it."  
  
Alexis rubbed her temples. "I think I'm going to hyperventilate. That's it." She suddenly turned to Jason. "And you," she poked him in the chest. "What the hell are you doing here? Surprise visits to Port Charles aren't very smart."  
  
Jason stared at her for a moment before sighing. "I know that I should have called first. Actually I just wanted some time with Lizzie before I called a meeting. This isn't just a spur of the moment pleasure trip."  
  
That announcement got Leo's attention. "So Lizzie's not a reason to come home?" He just couldn't resist since he knew what the answer would be. And he got the response he wanted Alexis and Elizabeth smiling and chuckling and Jason glaring at him in exasperation. Getting serious, he continued with his questioning. "So what are you doing here? And why would we need to meet irregardless of Sonny catching the two of you?"  
  
"Bad news," Jason stated simply. He glanced at Elizabeth knowing that this would bring back bad memories for her. "Our friends out west are back at it again. They're on the move. There was an attempt on Max a few days ago and the signs point to them."  
  
"Now I really am going to hyperventilate," Alexis muttered to herself.  
  
"Shit," was Leo's simple reaction. He looked at Jason. "Are we sure? No way anyone could be mistaken?"  
  
"Positive," Jason stated. He turned his eyes to Elizabeth, wanting to make sure that she was okay. She hadn't said a word or made a sound in response to his news. She was sitting silently slowly sipping her drink, her eyes dark and her expression unreadable. "Elizabeth?" he questioned.   
  
"I'm fine Jase," she answered the unspoken query. She sat her glass down on the table and looked at the other three people with her, but addressing Jason. "We've heard rumblings about them recently. I just saw Herlihy last week and he said that there was talk of them on the streets. So, I guess they are going to go after Sonny first, then moving in to consolidate?"  
  
Jason nodded his head in agreement. "That's what we think. I came ahead since we have to decide how to approach things here."  
  
"Someone will have to tell him," Alexis nodded her head slowly. "But when and who?" She looked at Elizabeth and Jason. "It should be one of you. He wouldn't trust Leo and he would think I was blowing things out of proportion, if he even thought I knew what I was talking about."  
  
"You're right," Jason agreed. He sat next to Elizabeth, his arm automatically wrapping around her shoulders. "What we need to decide is just how much we tell him."  
  
"Everything," Elizabeth replied simply. Looking at Alexis and Leo she grimaced. "That is if you two agree. Do you want him to know exactly how much you are involved? He won't be happy especially with you, Alexis. When he finds out just how much you never told him…"  
  
Alexis waived off Elizabeth's concern. "He'll get over it. Does anyone in this town really expect a Cassadine to tell all? He's not naïve; he knows that there is a lot I've never told him. Of course the fact that his attorney also works for a rival organization is not going to go over very well at all." She grinned slightly at the three younger people. "But then neither is the fact that his best friend heads up one of the largest territories in the country."  
  
Leo groaned as he looked at Elizabeth and Alexis. "Tell me again why I ever got involved with you three."   
  
"Cause you love us?" Elizabeth grinned as she leaned against Jason, glad that the mood in the room had lightened a bit. She laughed as Leo just shook his head.  
  
Alexis reached over and patted Leo's cheek. "Probably because it's impossible for you to say no to the women in your family."   
  
****************************************************  
  
_Next Chapter: Carly and Sonny on the yacht. Just how they react to the foursome?   
  
So any guesses as to what's going on? I'm thinking that the person that can figure it out get's a prize (and not the next chapter.)_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**  
Elizabeth leaned against the railing breathing in the cold air. She had escaped Alexis' continuing lecture, hoping Jason could manage to calm her down before Sonny arrived. They knew that Carly would be arriving with him. Sonny would have told her last night if not first thing this morning that Jason was in town. There was no way he would allow someone to surprise her with that news. Knowing that she would hear the limo when it arrived, Elizabeth let her mind wander back to the day that set this inevitable confrontation in motion.  
  
_It had been a long morning of meetings and Elizabeth was ready to relax with a nice quiet lunch. She was perusing the menu of the quiet restaurant when she noticed a shadow fall across the perfectly set table. Looking up, she saw a polished, elegant redhead. A redhead she didn't know. She frowned looking directly at the stranger. "Can I help you?" She asked curtly.  
  
"Yes you can," the redhead stated simply as she sat down across from Elizabeth. "That is, you can if you're Elizabeth Webber."   
  
"Who are you?" Elizabeth became concerned. She insisted that she didn't need guards on this trip and now she was afraid that she might regret it.  
  
"My name is Francesca Connell. You don't know me but I need your help." She paused as tilted her head slightly. "Actually I'm not the one that needs your help. Jason does."  
  
Elizabeth stilled at Francesca's statement. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the woman. She didn't know this woman and wasn't about to let on that she knew anything or anyone in the life. "Jason who?"  
  
Francesca leaned forward on her elbows, clasping her hands together over the table. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. And I can understand you being wary. It's not really safe going around telling strangers that you have anything to do with the mob. But luckily you're here so you weren't surprised by my people while you were in Port Charles."  
  
"Look I don't know what you think-"  
  
"What I know is that you don't trust me, but that's to be expected since you don't know me. I'm glad you're that smart. You need something to know that I am someone Jason trusts. He told me something only the two of you know; to convince you that he sent me." She paused in her speech. She took a deep breath, hoping that Elizabeth would believe her. "Jason told me to ask you if you had seen the wind lately."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened and she appeared to struggle for breath. "I..I..you…"  
  
Francesca smiled slightly. "I see that this means something to you. Does that mean you believe me?"  
  
"Y-yes," was the simple reply.  
  
"Good. I hate doing this but can you forgo lunch here. I really want to get back and check on Jason." The redhead glanced at her watch as she finished speaking.  
  
"Check on Jason? Is he okay?" Elizabeth recognized the look on Francesca's face. It was one of concern and worry. "What's going on?"  
  
Francesca ran her fingers through her hair. She glanced around the restaurant before answering. "Look, how about I tell you on the way to Jason? This is kind of a public place for what you want to know."   
  
Elizabeth had agreed and the next thing she knew, they were in a limo racing out of the city. "Okay," she raised an eyebrow at her companion, "now are you going to tell me what exactly is going on?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Jason called me before he ever left town. He wanted me to keep a watch on how you and a few others were doing while he was gone. Very few people know of our real connection so it wouldn't be dangerous. A month ago Jason called me. He knew about the problems we'd been having and had discovered information that connected them to Sorel."  
  
"What happened," Elizabeth quietly demanded. She wasn't sure she wanted to know but felt she needed to know.  
  
"We had finished eating and simply catching up. Sorel had apparently seen me enter the restaurant and after checking things out came in himself. He obviously recognized Jason. I don't know the real reason he did what he did. Maybe it had something to do with things here, maybe he thought we were planning an alliance with Sonny. We really don't know but he decided to take Jason out."  
  
"He shot Jason?" Elizabeth whispered shakily.  
  
"Yes he did," Francesca stated. "Elizabeth look at me," she grasped Elizabeth's hand and waited for her to comply. "Jason is fine. Yes Sorel shot him but Jason is okay. The thing is that you can not tell anyone."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Sorel thinks he killed Jason. We want them to think they succeeded."_  
  
  
  
~~~Chicago~~~  
  
Francesca hung up the phone and stretched her arms above her head. She was worried and it manifested in the muscles of her neck and back. Slowly rolling her head in a circle she decided on her best course of action. Max agreed that it might be best if she went to Port Charles. The situation was serious and they needed to show a united front. Of course, shocking the hell out of Sonny Corinthos would be an added bonus. She just wished the situation wasn't so dangerous. They had been lucky last time and she was afraid that their luck might not last this round.  
  
She closed her eyes knowing what she would see.   
_Jason lying on the floor by their table, blood pooling around him. Her men fanning out. She could see herself barely keeping a hold of her sanity. Screaming at her men to find who did it, for someone to call an ambulance _  
  
She shivered violently as she remembered the look in his eyes before he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
~~~Port Charles~~~  
  
Carly stared absently out of the limousine window. She knew Sonny wasn't happy that she was going with him but she didn't really care at the moment. Right now she was trying to figure out exactly what was going on with Elizabeth. Something was wrong. She knew that, had known it for a while now. Originally she had thought that it was because of the whole resurrection of Lucky Spencer situation. Now she wasn't so sure.  
  
Elizabeth had been in contact with Jason, for only they knew how long, and had never said a word to her. She knew how worried she was about him. How much she missed him. The two of them knew her best; they really were her best friends having stood by her through so much turmoil. She sighed as she glanced at Sonny. She hadn't been as good a friend to Jason. Telling him she loved him, sabotaging every relationship he had though she never regretted her part in running off saint Robin. And then after making sure he was hers what did she do? Give in to her attraction to Sonny. That night in November became the best and worst of her life.   
  
She began a journey that night that led her to the happiness she never thought she deserved much less would actually find. She had an adorable son, a loving husband and a fulfilling career. Her family meant a lot to her. And that family included her best friends, at least one of them. Elizabeth really was more like a sister to Carly than a friend. When they first met Carly couldn't believe that she was a Webber. The smoking and swearing brunette was nothing like the other perfect Webber children. They became fast friends usually pulling each other out of trouble. That was until that fateful Valentine's Day. Carly often wondered what would have happened had she, not Lucky, found Elizabeth in the park that night. They drifted apart then. Elizabeth's life seemed to revolve around Lucky and what he wanted. And since he didn't like Carly, Elizabeth stayed away.  
  
It was during this time that Carly's life seemed to go to hell in the proverbial hand basket. The only good thing coming out of that time was Jason. He saved her time after time. And no matter what she did, he was there for her. Looking back she realized that was the problem. She took him for granted one to many times. She assumed he would always be there. What a friend she was.  
  
She and Sonny safe and content at the Penthouse; Jason lying in the snow, his life slipping away. Thank heaven that Elizabeth found him. Carly smiled slightly at the thought of that friendship. Who would have thought her two best friends would strike up a friendship independently of the one each had with her; neither one realizing the other knew her. She was glad of it since she certainly wasn't there when they needed her to be. She failed them both even though she didn't know it until now.  
  
She had thought that Jason had forgiven her and Sonny. He had said he had. But she saw his face that fateful day when Michael called Sonny 'daddy.' The dark pain so evident to those who knew him. But the harsh reality of what they had actually done to him didn't hit her until the day she and Elizabeth came to blows over Jason's departure.  
  
Elizabeth had been livid when Jason left town. She had come to see Carly at work and proceeded to tell her exactly just how much of a bitch she was. She then told her a few things she never knew; things she wished she didn't know now. Elizabeth told her that Jason had planned to tell her that he wanted a life with her, that he thought he loved her, and that he wanted to try to build a family together. And then even after she broke his faith in love, he didn't think badly of her. That he believed her when she promised that Michael would always be his son. She may have started a journey that night with Sonny that lead to a wonderful life for her but she also began the destruction of Jason Morgan and allowed Michael to complete it that sunny afternoon with just one word.  
  
"Carly. Carly are you okay?"   
  
She blinked as she realized Sonny was talking to her. She smiled sadly as she turned to face him. "Yeah, I'm just kinda nervous, ya know."  
  
Sonny took her hand and stared at it for a moment before raising his eyes to hers. "I know. You don't have to be here. Maybe you should just go into Deception today and," he stopped when he saw her jaw clench. "That's not gonna happen is it?" he sighed softly.  
  
"No, it's not. Sonny we both have to face him. Plus I want some answers from Lizzie myself. I just don't understand what she's doing." Carly sighed, tightening her grip as the limo slowed to a stop.  
  
  
  
~~~Port Charles: the yacht~~~  
  
He walked up silently behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Aren't you cold?" He asked noting her lack of coat.  
  
"Not now that you're here, Morgan." Her voice was warm and vibrant in the cold morning air.  
  
"We don't have to do this today if you don't want." He suggested knowing that she wouldn't back down from this meeting.  
  
She turned slightly so she could look up into his eyes. "Yes we do have to meet them. It's time to get all this out in the open between the four of us. Besides, they're involved in this whether we like it or not. I know Francesca won't like it; hell she doesn't like the fact that I'm still here. But, I'm glad I am. It'll make all of this a bit easier." She noticed the disbelieving look in his eyes. "I know it won't be at first, but it'll get better."  
  
She snuggled closer to Jason allowing him to wrap her in his arms and jacket before continuing. "It's been a long time and none of us has ever really dealt with what happened. You and Sonny and Carly need to talk. Hell I need to tell Sonny a thing or two myself. And just think of the look on his face when we tell him what you've been doing all this time." A smile slowly crept across her face.  
  
Jason laughed quietly at the gleam in her eyes. "Sometimes I'm convinced you're positively evil. That's not a very nice thing to look forward to, you know."  
  
Elizabeth laughed out loud. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Her voice was light and teasing. Before she could say anything else a noise caught their attention. Looking toward the dock they noticed the limo coming to a stop.  
  
Jason grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Well, let's find out what that look is going to be." He smiled lightly and led her inside to await her best friend and Sonny.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**  
  
The room was quiet when Carly and Sonny entered. Looking around they were both surprised that Leo and Alexis were both in attendance and apparently neither had any intention of leaving.  
  
"Alexis. Leo." Sonny acknowledged the cousins. "This is a surprise." The question of why they were present explicit in his voice.  
  
"Isn't it though," Alexis shot back. "But then again, Leo does live here." She leaned back against the bar next to Leo, making herself comfortable.   
  
Turning away from Alexis, Sonny took in Jason and Elizabeth. She was sitting on a chair, Jason on its arm, his arm slung around her shoulder. Their hands together, fingers entwined. They looked comfortable and relaxed with each other, and seemingly oblivious to the stress that seemed pervade the other four occupants of the room.  
  
"Good morning, Elizabeth. Jason." He took a deep breath, waiting for Carly's reaction to the people in the room. He was getting concerned. She was quiet, too quiet. Turning slightly to look at her, he noticed how stiff she was holding herself, as if she was exerting all her control to remain calm. Knowing his wife like he did, he knew that he was probably correct. That what she really wanted to do was hug her best friend, and then beat the living crap out of him for being away without a word for so long.  
  
"Sonny." Jason returned coldly, his face devoid of any feeling. "Carly." Elizabeth felt him tighten his hold on her hand, a tell tale sign of how difficult it was for him to be this quiet and calm.   
  
Carly smiled weakly at Jason. She recognized the look in his eyes and the tone of voice. It's like he's meeting a stranger or passing acquaintance, someone that has no place in his life, she thought sadly. She quickly smiled at Leo and Alexis. She smiled unsurely at Jason and then turned to look at Elizabeth, her eyes showing her confusion and slight anger at the younger woman.  
  
From his vantage point at the bar Leo could literality see the tension build between the four people. After the hellos, if one could call them that, they just stood there staring at each other. He knew that something had to be done before one of them exploded. "Anyone want a drink?" Leo asked trying to lessen the tension.   
  
"No. What…what we need is to be alone with Jason and Elizabeth. We have a few thing that need to be discussed in private." Sonny's voice was low and forceful. He kept his gaze on Jason and Elizabeth while answering Leo.  
  
Leo wavered at Sonny's request. He was at a loss for what to say. He knew that if he refused it would just inflame the situation, but he also knew that he and Alexis could not leave. He knew that Elizabeth and Jason wanted them there. But he didn't want to antagonize Sonny Corinthos. The man was a fuse just waiting to be lit.   
  
Luckily for Leo, Alexis took pity on him. "Sonny, you may want to be alone with them, but it isn't going to happen. Leo and I aren't going anywhere." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"They're not going anywhere." Jason stated. He had watched the exchange and knew that Sonny was getting angrier with each passing moment and wasn't going to allow the older man to argue about anyone leaving.  
  
"I really need to speak to Elizabeth in private." Carly suddenly broke her silence. Turning to Elizabeth she quietly explained. "It's about last night."  
  
"Then you can say whatever you need to in front of all of us." Elizabeth understood Carly's need to have an explanation but didn't want to explain it over and over.  
  
Carly was shocked at her friend's curtness. "Elizabeth, I really don't think-"   
  
"Carly let me help you out here." It was Leo who interrupted the blonde. "Sonny told you that he thinks Elizabeth and Jason are sleeping together."  
  
Carly was taken aback, looked almost embarrassed, by Leo's comment. Her eyes darted from Leo to Elizabeth and Jason. Elizabeth was whispering in Jason's ear. She then turned to Carly, her expression open.  
  
"He's right Carly, we are. In fact we have been for quite some time." Elizabeth stated, the truth of the statement showing in her eyes.  
  
Carly almost passed out then. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "But, you and Leo. And Leo is right here and…and...the ring…" She couldn't continue; for probably the first time in her life, Carly was truly speechless. That Elizabeth would cheat on someone that Carly _knew_ she cared about.   
  
"Carly," Elizabeth tried to calm her friend, "you're babbling. That's my job." The blonde just looked more dumbfounded than before. So much for trying to lighten the mood, Elizabeth thought.  
  
Alexis watched the two women, knowing that this was not going well. "Elizabeth, perhaps Leo and I should let the four of you talk privately." She wanted to get out of there, and fast. She was afraid she knew exactly what Elizabeth was planning and didn't like it one bit.   
  
Elizabeth turned to Alexis. Alexis knew what she was planning. How did she do that, she wondered. No one in her family had ever been able to figure her out but Alexis always seemed to know what she was up to. Thank goodness, Alexis didn't raise her or she'd never have gotten to do anything.  
  
"No Alexis, please stay. I need you here for this." Her eyes showed she told the truth.   
  
Alexis had never been able to deny Elizabeth and nodded her head showing her agreement to stay. She watched as Elizabeth looked down at the diamond on her hand. Suddenly it hit Alexis, exactly what younger woman was going to do. Something that need not be done.   
  
"No Elizabeth, I forbid it. You will not do this." Alexis demanded of the young brunette. "I will not allow it."  
  
Everyone turned to Alexis at the tone and anger that was evident in her voice.  
  
Sonny narrowed his eyes, taking in his attorney's demeanor. He knew that something was very wrong.   
  
"What do you forbid Alexis?" He asked, knowing it was likely she wouldn't answer him. He knew that there was something more going on here. The looks between Alexis and Elizabeth were disconcerting. Leo appeared almost amused, like he knew what was going to happen and thought it highly entertaining.  
  
"Alexis, it's time people knew." Elizabeth slowly shook her head. "And this is as a good a place to begin as any." Elizabeth turned to Carly and smiled softly before beginning to speak in a soft voice. "Carly, the ring isn't from Leo. There is no me and Leo. Everyone just assumed there was."  
  
Carly just stood silently, her brow furrowed as she attempted to process everything that was being said and done. "But if the ring isn't from Leo then…" Suddenly the realization of what the truth of the matter was showed on her face. She was stupefied. "If Leo didn't give you the ring, then…then…" She just couldn't continue. She really thought she was going to pass out this time. Quickly falling back into the chair behind her, she shook her head. Sonny bent over to tend to his wife.  
  
"The ring is from me." Jason offered plainly.  
  
Sonny head jerked up from next to Carly. He stared at Jason and then turned his dark eyes to Elizabeth. "How long? All these years, Lizzie? You've been with Jason all this time. So you've lied to us all these years."  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. Opening her eyes she looked at the man that she had come to consider family and felt her anger rise to the fore. "No Sonny, I never lied to you. How long did you look for him? Huh, Sonny. Maybe 6 months. Not even a whole year before you decided not to concern yourself with him anymore. You'd stopped wanting to know anything about him long before I knew where he was or what had happened."  
  
She was so angry with Sonny. Angry that he made himself the injured party. Angry that he thought she would just disregard their friendship; that she would, that she could, lie to him so simply. Angry that he thought so little of her. She was about to tell him just what he could do with their friendship when she felt Jason's hand squeezing hers, bringing her back.  
  
"She's only done what I wanted her to do. I asked her not to tell you where I was." Jason broke contact with Elizabeth, standing before her as if to guard his lover from his former partner.  
  
Carly sat in her chair watching her husband and two best friends glare at each other. No one had paid attention to her as she sat trying to process what Elizabeth had been saying. _It's time people knew._ She slowly stood and looked at Elizabeth. "Lizzie, what should people know?" Her voice though soft was deafening in the silence that had once again descended upon the room.  
  
Elizabeth sighed at her friend's question. Standing up she walked over to Carly and took her hand. "Carly, maybe you should sit down first," she suggested, ignoring Sonny who was standing next to the blonde.  
  
"No, tell me Lizzie." Carly demanded almost petulantly.  
  
"I need you to sit down, Carly" Elizabeth soothed as she maneuvered Carly back into the chair.  
  
It was at this point that Leo, who had been silently watching the drama unfold, made his presence known once again. Walking over to the bar, he once again asked "Are you sure none of you wants a drink. Cause I really feel the need for one right about now."  
  
"No one needs a drink DuPres," Sonny practically growled.  
  
Leo simply poured a couple of drinks. He glanced at Sonny and smirked, "Give it a couple minutes." He smirked as he handed Alexis a vodka.  
  
Sonny shook his head finding it hard to believe that Elizabeth felt anything for Leo. Then again, she was cheating on him. He frowned when he realized that Leo knew about Jason and Elizabeth. He brought himself out of his musing and back to the scene before him.  
  
After getting Carly back in her seat, Elizabeth walked to the bar knowing that Leo was right about needing a drink. Taking a deep breath she turned to look at Carly and Sonny. "Yes the ring is from Jason. I am not cheating on Leo. Leo and I have never dated. He's family and I'm sure there are laws against that."  
  
"Family," Carly questioned, her voice filled with confusion.  
  
"Yes, family." Elizabeth smiled at Leo. "Cousins"  
  
"So that means you and Alexis are somehow related?" Sonny queried. "And what does that have anything to do with this?"  
  
"No Sonny, Elizabeth is not somehow related to me; she's not my cousin," Alexis answered him, much to her own surprise. She was not going to have Elizabeth bear the brunt of Sonny's reaction to this bit of news. "She is Leo's cousin and my daughter."  
  
For a few moments no one seemed to breath, then the expected explosion to the news from Sonny and Carly began. And she knew that all other explanations would have to wait until the shock from this revelation subsided.


	8. Chapter 7

Authors note:  I meant to have this up sooner but RL is a …..  Well suffice it to say between work (boss), hubby and realizing that we have to have the little one's bday party a week earlier than we originally thought (read, 2 weeks from today) the last few days have been quite hectic.

Hope ya'll like.  Tell me how you like it.

Chapter 7 

A shrill whistle sliced through the air in the room, startling the raised voices into silence.  Leo took his thumb and forefinger out of his mouth as the four turned to look at him.  He smirked and shook his head, his eyes filled with mirth as they caught Jason's gaze.  He nodded before taking a slow sip of his drink, enjoying the silence and the look of consternation on both Alexis' and Sonny's face.  Finally he sighed before gesturing to them.  

"You know, all of you yelling at once isn't going to settle anything.  Even though it is very amusing."   He stopped momentarily expecting one or more of them to complain.  When no one did, he continued.  "Why don't we take this one at a time so the questions and explanations can be done with."

"We don't have time for this," Jason stated.  He was standing next to Leo, his arms crossed at his chest.  He had been watching the explosion and tiring of the conflict.  "Who Elizabeth's mother is, isn't important.  Not now at least."  He uncrossed his arms and walked across the room to Elizabeth.  Reaching her he took her hand and looked into her eyes for a moment.  He broke his gaze and turned to Sonny.  Before he could begin to speak, Elizabeth interrupted.

"No Jason. I think we need to get this out in the open.  I'm sure Sonny and Carly have questions.  We may as well answer them and get this out of the way before we go on to other things."  She turned cold eyes upon Sonny. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Sonny stood simply staring at the couple in front of him.  He was still trying to process that Elizabeth was Alexis' child.  And that everyone in the room except he and Carly knew.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes when she realized that Sonny was only present physically.  She sighed and decided not to worry about him.  "Carly, why don't you sit down.   We'll answer your questions as best we can." She knew this would be difficult for the blonde.  They had been close for many years and to find out that Elizabeth had deliberately kept things from her would be upsetting. 

Carly once again sat down in the chair she had collapsed onto earlier.  Her eyes displayed a deep sadness and pain when she raised them to look at her best friend.

"I don't know where to start."  She stated simply, her voice shaking.  "We're upset.  You kept us out.  I mean, this isn't just a little thing.  It's not.  Oh I found a distant cousin or something.  This is major.  And you never said anything to us.  We're family…"  She trailed off.  After taking a deep breath and quickly blinking away the beginning of tears, she continued.  "At least we always considered that you were part of our family.  I always thought you believed it too."

"I do.  You are."  Elizabeth's voice cracked.  "You've been more of a sister to me than Sarah ever was."

"Then tell me the whole story."  Carly pleaded.  "_Make_ me understand."

Elizabeth took a deep breath.  She turned to look at Leo and Alexis and received encouraging smiles from both.  She grimaced as she quickly composed her tale before beginning her explanation.

"One of the reasons I originally came to Port Charles was because I found out I was adopted.  It was shortly before my parents left for Europe.  I was looking for them for some reason."  She laughed lightly.  "I don't even remember why.  Anyway I found them but before I could enter the room I realized they were discussing what to do with Sarah and me since we couldn't go with them.  They were sending Sarah here to stay with our grandmother.  They were trying to figure out what to 'do' with me.  My father was saying he didn't want me coming here and being a 'burden' to Grams since I wasn't really her granddaughter.  That he had spoken to the neighbors and that they had agreed to take me in, cheaply."

Sonny suddenly realized that Elizabeth was talking.  _Cheaply? _What the hell is she talking about, he thought to himself.  He shook himself and began to listen to her as she paced.

"Since my _parents_ didn't care about me or think much of me, I decided to find out what I could.  After they left me with the neighbors I skipped.  I had already decided to try to find my real parents.  I mean, what the hell.  They couldn't have been any worse than the Webbers.  I came to Port Charles to find out if Grams had any answers.  She was pretty shocked at first that I knew I was adopted.  She thought that my parents had told me.  I wasn't about to tell her otherwise.  I convinced her to tell me what she knew since Jeff and Renee were out of the country.  She didn't know much, unfortunately; just my real birth date, my mother's first name and where I was born.  Not enough for me to do anything.  I figured I'd save up some money and try to hire an investigator to start searching.  But then my life blew up in my face."

She stopped to gather herself.  She shuddered, the memories of that night in the park playing vividly in her mind.  Everyone in the room knew what she was referring to.  It had affected everyone in some way.  Jason wrapped his arms around her, letting her know that she wasn't alone.  Sonny tried to control his anger at what had happened to her.  Carly attempted not to remember that night; how they had found Elizabeth.  How angry she and Jason had been at Lucky for ignoring Elizabeth and not noticing until too late that she hadn't arrived at the party.  Alexis clenched her hands into fists, recalling how the girl she had met had no relation to the one she had heard so much about.  Leo took a large swallow of his drink.  He hadn't known Elizabeth all those years ago, but he had witnessed the nightmares that sometimes still plagued her.  He was glad to have been instrumental in bringing part of the nightmare to an end.  Of ensuring Elizabeth that Tom Baker would never hurt her or anyone else again.

Jason closed his eyes momentarily, opening them up again when he felt Elizabeth begin to move away from him.  "You don't have to go on," he whispered to her.

She leaned back and smiled at him.  "Yes, I do.  I'm okay.  It's over and he can't hurt me anymore."  She reached up to place a soft, quick kiss on his lips before turning to face Sonny and Carly once again.

"Well, you know what that did to me.  Finding my parents wasn't really a priority for a long time.  Oddly enough, Sonny, it was you that helped me decide to find them again."  She grinned at him, noticing the bemused look on his face.

"Oh, it wasn't directly but you were the one that introduced me to Alexis.  You're the one that told me who Alexis was.  I figured that if anyone could help and understand exactly why I needed to find out, it would be her.  So, one day I went and asked for her help."  Elizabeth paused, looking at her mother.

Alexis smiled and nodded.  She took up the narrative from Elizabeth.  "The story Elizabeth told me about the Webbers was shocking.  I couldn't believe that her parents would treat her like that.  When she gave me the little information she had about her birth, it startled me.  Well, it's obvious now why that was.  I didn't say anything to her since I had to make sure.  It was almost too good to be true.  But I knew it wasn't someone's idea of a joke on her or me since no one knew.  It didn't take long to verify that she was my daughter."

"How long have you known?"  Sonny looked solely at Alexis.

"Three years."

His eyes darkened as they turned from Alexis to Elizabeth.  "And you never told us?  You never told Carly, _your best friend_."

Carly put a hand on her husband's arm.  "Sonny, don't."  She saw the hurt in his dark eyes.  Hurt more for her than for him.  Hurt that her best friends would keep such an important part of their life from her.  "It wasn't necessary, Sonny.  They didn't have to tell us, tell me.  It was between them and had nothing to do with us."

Alexis once more spoke up.  "Actually we didn't tell anyone at first because of Helena.  I didn't want Elizabeth to be a target in Helena's vendetta against me.  That was the reason I gave her up in the first place."  

"Helena's been dead for two years."  Sonny reminded them, his gaze growing colder by the minute.

"I know," Alexis replied.  "But by then so much had happened."

"And," Elizabeth interrupted, "I didn't really think it was anyone's business.  No one knew here knew I was adopted so what difference did it make."

Alexis stared at her daughter in disbelief.  She knew that was not the truth.  That Elizabeth had so wanted to share the news that she had found her mother with Carly and by extension with Sonny.  And she knew exactly what Elizabeth was doing now.  Taking the brunt of Sonny's anger away from the person it should be directed at.

"Elizabeth," Alexis shook her head slowly, "don't.  Don't lie because you don't want anyone upset with me."  Alexis walked to stand in front of Sonny.  "She never told you because I asked her not to.  Because I never wanted her to have to deal with the problems that came with being a Cassadine."

Jason silently watched the exchange between four of the people that he considered family.  _No one here knew,_ she said.  She left off the _except for Jason_.  He remembered when she told him why she originally came to Port Charles.  And how she was sure that one day she'd find her real parents and be able to tell the Webbers just what she thought of them.  He smiled recalling when she did just that.

"You know what?"  Carly questioned loudly, interrupted his thoughts and the conversation between Alexis, Elizabeth and Sonny.  "What does this matter now?  Elizabeth, you didn't mean to hurt us by keeping this from us, did you?"

"No," Elizabeth blinked at the bluntness of Carly's question.  "It's just by the time everything with Helena was over with, it no longer seemed that important.  I didn't see myself as someone's daughter, I was just Elizabeth."

Carly smiled warmly at her friend, who seemed fascinated by her own feet.  "See, Sonny," she raised her brows at her husband.  "You know Elizabeth wouldn't lie if asked something directly.  I'm not upset at her, or at Alexis.  So the question is are you going to hold a grudge about something that isn't really that important.  Does it matter who her mother really is?"

"Carly, it's not that Alexis is her mother."  He looked at his wife knowing the glint in her eye that he wouldn't win any argument over this.  He sighed before continuing.  "No it doesn't matter.  I guess I was just upset that she didn't tell us."

"And you of course need to know everything about her and Alexis because…" she trailed off, amusement evident in her voice.

"Fine," he grumbled knowing that she was about to call him a control freak.  "I'm upset and I have no right to be.  Happy?"

"Yup," she grinned.  "Elizabeth, I'm sorry about our reaction; it was just a shock."

"I'm sorry too."  Elizabeth raised her eyes back Carly.  "Forgive me?"

Carly jumped and gave her a hug.  Pulling back she smiled.  "There's nothing to forgive.  It was up to you whether to tell us or not, and to tell us only when you thought you should."

"Thanks."  Elizabeth was glad that Carly had taken this so well.  She knew that no matter what Sonny thought or felt it was Carly he would take his queues from since they were friends long before he entered their lives.

"Well now that that is resolved we need to get back to the real problem at hand.  And how we're going to handle it."  Jason interrupted the moment between the friends.

"What problem?" Sonny asked his voice cold and harsh as he addressed Jason.  "And why should I help you handle it?"

Leo sighed as once again the air in the room was filled with tension and unease.  Will this morning ever end, he thought to himself, preparing for the next round of revelations and explosions from the group that could collectively be considered his family.


	9. Chapter 8

__

Author's Note: Thank the goddess! Finally got this chapter to upload properly. I appreciate the feedback from the few of you that have dropped me a line about this fic. I am a feedback ho cause while I don't write for it, I do so loooooove it…makes me feel warm and fuzzy. And Steph? Yes that's what it means. At least it will as soon as I find the time to actually plot out a few things. It's my birthday resolution.

****

Chapter 8, PART 1  
  
~~~Chicago~~~  
  
Francesca was seated at her desk, her head down while she read the latest report from her assistant in New York, when the door opened.  
  
"Ginny, didn't I tell you not to interrupt me until lunch." She told her secretary not stopping to look up from the paperwork.  
  
"You probably did, but since I'm not Ginny that won't help." The dark haired man at the door stated. He casually leaned against the doorframe, his eyes glistening with unconcealed amusement.  
  
Francesca's head jerk up. Her eyes widened momentarily before narrowing as she took in just who had disturbed her. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Now is that any way to greet your brother?" He chuckled at the question.  
  
She sighed as she stood and walked out from behind her desk. "No but then again you aren't supposed to be out and about yet." She stopped in front of him and leaned forward to give him a light kiss on his cheek. Taking his arm she began to lead him over to the comfortable sofa by the office's picture window. "Tell me that Doc told you it was okay to be coming in to the city." She asked him knowing that he would not be able to confirm her statement.  
  
"Of course he didn't. It's been two weeks since the shooting. I'm fine." He tried to hide the grimace of pain that shot through his side as he lowered himself onto the sofa. He knew that he shouldn't be out of bed but he was worried about his baby sister.  
  
"Max," she shook her head, "you got shot. And it wasn't just a graze either." She stood over him, looking down disapprovingly. "We were lucky that it wasn't more serious."  
  
Max waved his hand in the air from front to side. "It wasn't that serious, " he scoffed. "And I can rest here just as well as the house."  
  
She sighed as she went over to the bar and poured a drink for each of them. Walking back to the sofa she handed him a glass. At his raised brow she shook her head. "Water," she simply stated as she sat down. "You're still on medication."  
  
They sat there silently, lost in their own thoughts while sipping their drinks. Both dwelling on the real reason Max had come in to the office so soon after the shooting.  
  
Francesca knew that Max disliked the fact that she had to come back to Chicago when he first was shot. She hadn't been happy either, though not for the reason he thought. Yes she hated the fact that she had to leave her gallery in someone else's hands and hated that she had to leave the life she had made for herself but that wasn't it. What she had hated the most was that it had been necessary. That someone had gone after her brother and almost succeeded. When their parents died her sister and Max raised her. He may only be her brother-in-law but for much of her life he was her only family. Even now he was still a part of her heart.  
  
At the same time, Max looked around the office from his seat on the sofa. He took in the personal touches she had added over the past few years. The paintings on the wall and the few sculptures were from her gallery in New York. On her desk and the mantel over the fireplace were pictures of their families and her fiancé. He closed his eyes momentarily and asked forgiveness from his wife for dragging her sister into the business that they tried so hard to keep her out of most of her life.  
  
"Suze,' his voice broke through her haze. She blinked at his use of her nickname. "Suze, I didn't come here just because I didn't want to stay in bed recuperating." He hesitated for a moment knowing she would not be happy with what he was about to request of her.  
  
Francesca knew that Max was about to telling her something unpleasant. He only called her Suze when he wanted her to do something she would disagree with. "Okay, now I know something's up. What is it?" She asked with some degree of trepidation.  
  
"I need you to leave town." He stopped, taking a moment to gauge her reaction. He held up a hand to stave off any protest from her. "Let me finish." She nodded her head in acquiescence. "Things here have calmed down. I can handle things with help from the boys. You are needed elsewhere."  
  
She didn't like where this was going. He was right that things had been quiet recently but they knew that wasn't permanent. She had a feeling that he had been getting reports that he shouldn't have. "And you would know this how?" She asked, an eyebrow raised in question. "Let me guess. You've had Frank reporting to you even though Doc said you needed complete rest and relaxation."  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. Leaning forward he looked her directly in the eyes. "You know me too well, sister dear. And yes, you're correct. But you also know that I'm right."  
  
She would have argued with him. Told him he wasn't well enough to run the town by himself, that she refused to go anywhere but she knew that it would be a waste of her time. She'd always had a problem saying no to him when it came to family business. "Where do you want me to go?"  
  
"Port Charles." He sat back waiting for the outburst he knew would be forthcoming.  
  
"What?" She was shocked. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but why? Don't you think that would be overkill?"  
  
"Not at all. I think we need a strong presence there, especially now." He paused. "Plus on top of seeing that fiancé of yours, you can annoy Corinthos to your heart's content." He waited for her reaction, knowing that he had her.  
  
She grinned widely and moved over to sit next to him. She gingerly hugged him and kissed him on the cheek again. "Okay, since you insist. Just promise me you'll relax while I'm gone, okay?"  
  
Max put on his most innocent look and smiled at his sister. "Of course, I'll do whatever Doc says."  
  
"Yeah right," Francesca grinned at her brother. She knew he was lying but she was resigned to just hoping he'd take it somewhat easy while she was gone. She felt a pang of guilt at the anticipation she was feeling at the trip to Port Charles. She was looking forward to seeing her fiancé as it had been over a month since they'd seen each other. And she had to admit that she was also looking forward to causing a bit of havoc in Sonny Corinthos' life.

****

PART 2  
  
~~~Port Charles: The Yacht~~~  
  
Jason glared at Sonny. _Jumping to conclusions as always,_ he thought. "Sonny it's not-" The ringing of his cell phone interrupted him. He answered the phone quickly and quietly, turning away from the group. After just a few minutes he handed the phone over to Leo who continued the conversation.  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrow in question but he only shook his head slightly. She knew that he would tell her later what the call was about. Now, though, they needed to convince Sonny of the danger coming to Port Charles.  
  
Jason turned his attention off of Elizabeth and back to Sonny. May as well try to get him to see reason, he thought to himself. "The problem isn't just mine, Sonny. It's yours as well. Trouble is coming to town and you're not going to be able to just handle it like normal."  
  
Sonny looked at Jason in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Jason showed up after all these years and was telling him that he couldn't handle business. "I can handle my own business without you. I have these past few years, haven't I?"  
  
Great a testosterone contest. Alexis and Elizabeth looked at each other, both had been afraid of this. If one of them didn't step in then nothing would get accomplished. "Sonny," Alexis demanded, "just shut up for a minute, will you."  
  
Sonny stared at her, a bemused statement crossing his face. Elizabeth heard Carly chuckle at the comment. Turning she saw that Leo was off the phone, a grin on his face. She wondered if it was from the phone call or Alexis' remark.  
  
Jason shook his head. Only Alexis he thought. "Sonny this isn't your run of the mill problem. You've been at a stalemate with Sorel for years now. He's stepped up the game and you haven't even noticed yet, have you?" He'd shock some sense into Sonny yet.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about," Sonny growled out, his voice low. "I don't need to put up with this." He rounded looking at everyone in the room. "And if it was true why would you be telling me like this. It wouldn't be anyone else's concern. This should be something we should discuss privately. "  
  
"No it's not. Everyone here is involved." Jason held up a hand stave off any argument from the older man. "You have no idea. And Carly needs to know just how dangerous this situation is."  
  
Jason was fed up. Sonny wasn't listening to him. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath, and then put his hands on his hips and looked at Elizabeth. She smirked at him and nodded her head. He hoped she was ready for this, and that Leo and Alexis were also.  
  
Turning back to Sonny he decided to just tell him everything he could, tact be damned. "Sorel's got new partners. And not small time either. They almost succeeded in taking the Midwest recently." He paused taking in Sonny's reaction. He finally was paying attention. "Yeah, thought that would make you notice. They almost took down Connell. The only reason they didn't is because Connell has no real competition. You don't have that kind of luck. You've got Sorel. Word is that they've hooked up with him and are going to start on the East Coast and move their way inland. And all anyone knows about them is they are based on the Pacific Rim. No other clues."  
  
"That's all?" Sonny questioned him. "Then there's no need to worry. I don't need luck. I'll find out who it is and take care of them. I'm not going to let anything happen. Everyone will be fine." Sonny was outwardly calm. His eyes though, showed a restlessness and irritation to anyone that knew him well. And Jason knew him.   
  
"Wrong." Elizabeth declared. "No, they won't," she stated emphatically. "Don't you get it? Max Connell almost died. He was hurt so badly that his sister had to come in and take over the running of the business." Elizabeth paused. _Shit, now I did it,_ she thought. _Time to explain a few things._  
  
Sonny turned a dark gaze on Elizabeth and then Jason. They both knew the look. The one that said what the hell is going on and someone better start talking.  
  
Jason sighed and waved his hand toward the others in the room. "Who wants to start?" They had already decided earlier that he wouldn't be the one to tell Sonny of the others involvement. Sonny would probably react better that way.  
  
Leo and Alexis looked at each other then turned to Elizabeth. Leo shook his head slightly before beginning to speak. "Why don't I explain a few facts? I'm sure Sonny wants to know what's going on and why I'm still here. Right?"  
  
Leo looked around. "Anyone want another drink before I start the fun part?" He queried, knowing the question would annoy Corinthos. _Bingo_ he thought as he saw Sonny scowl at him.  
  
Leo straightened from his position against the bar. "You've been remiss, Corinthos. You've been lax. While you've been playing little games with Sorel you haven't been paying attention to the world around you. This group came after Connell 3½ years ago. Max Connell was hit severely enough that his sister had to take over. She came with a friend. For the last 3½ years Jason has helped run the Midwest." He stopped knowing Sonny was about to explode.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Sonny, shut up." Alexis once again directed.  
  
"That's right. Now as to the rest of us. Elizabeth is engaged to Jason. Alexis and I are family. And all three of us have been involved in the business in some way or another. Alexis not as much since she's been your attorney and has these ethical qualms, something about conflict of interest. I've done odds and ends, usually whatever needs to be taken care of that can be done while I travel for Deception. Elizabeth though, she's a bit more involved." He pauses before continuing after receiving a nod from Elizabeth. "Morgan Designs isn't just a fashion house."  
  
Carly suddenly spoke up. "Hold on a minute. You've been using Deception to work for a rival?"   
  
Leo could almost see the steam rising. "Elizabeth? You want to take it from here?"  
  
"Sure. Carly calm down. His work for Deception was just that, for Deception. He just did other things while traveling for the company. He never compromised your company. I wouldn't have allowed it."  
  
"You wouldn't have allowed it?" It was Sonny questioning them this time. His face dark with barely contained rage.  
  
"Sonny, sit down. You're not going to like this but you need to know everything. Morgan Designs is a legit company but it's also a front. I oversee the Connell East Coast interests from it. And yes, you should have known since this is your territory. But you know what, I don't care. We have no interest in Port Charles. The only reason we're here instead of New York City is because we like the town. Our friends are here, our families are here." She was pissed and her expression it. Her eyes glowed with anger. "And don't think that any of this is about you. Not anymore. You don't want to believe us, accept our help? Think about this before you refuse." She hesitated knowing what she was about to suggest was a low blow and that it would hurt Carly. "If we're right and you don't accept our help, then what happens to Michael?"  
  
The room was still for a few seconds that felt to all like hours. The silence was broken by Carly. Her voice low but strong. "Sonny. I don't care what you want or what you think. I don't care what kind of problem you have with Jason or how upset you are about anything Elizabeth just said. You will not let anything happen to Michael." She slowly stood up and turned to Jason and Elizabeth, grabbing their hands. "Congratulations, both of you. Jason I'm glad your back. Elizabeth, will you call me later?"  
  
Elizabeth simply nodded. She was bemused at Carly's calm demeanor. Carly released their hands and turned to walk out of the room and back on the deck. She turned, one hand holding tightly to the doorframe. "Sonny?"  
  
Sonny took in the other four people left in the room. Picking up his coat he walked to join his wife. "I call you later, Jason. We'll have to meet and discuss this some more." He then left with his wife to go home to and spend time with their son.


	10. Chapter 9

_Author's Note:  SURPRISE!!  Two chapters in one day.  Amazing you say?  Unbelievable?  So, I thought I'd post this one since I had such a time getting Chapter 8 up.  BTW, this is the beginning of my favourite section._

**Chapter 9**  
  
~~~The yacht~~~  
  
After Carly and Sonny left the remaining four people stood silently for a few moments, as if absorbing all that had just occurred. Alexis finally sighed and turned to pour herself another drink.  
  
"So, that went well," she scoffed, before tossing back her drink faster than any of them had seen her do before.  
  
"Could'a been worse Cuz, could'a been much worse," Leo responded dryly. Looking at Elizabeth he became concerned. She was too pale, too quiet. Not a reaction he had expected from her.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He glanced at Jason before turning his eyes back to his younger cousin. "You gonna be okay?"  
  
Elizabeth chuckled softly at first and then began laughing. Just as quickly as she started she stopped. Stalking over to the bar, she poured herself a shot of vodka and downed it just as quickly as her mother did her own. She leaned back and sighed. Looking around her she smiled at the three people closest to her, knowing that their concern was over her having deceived two close friends, one a best friend for so many years; and her reaction to finally revealing that deceit to them.  
  
"I'm fine, Leo. Just a little sad that it had to be done this way. And I really hated having to use Michael and scaring Carly." She answered Leo's question in a quiet steady voice, belying the anger and sorrow she was feeling at the situation they were in.  
  
Alexis wrapped an arm around her daughter and kissed her forehead. "You did what you had to do. Nothing else would have gotten through to Sonny, I'm afraid. And Carly won't hold it against you. She is the more practical of the two of them." Alexis grinned as her daughter chuckled at the last comment. She continued. "And since when does a disagreement keep you two at odds. You'll be back to causing us all grief in no time."  
  
Elizabeth turned to look at Alexis, marveling at the fact that she ended up not only finding her mother and that she turned out to such a wonderful and understanding one. "Thanks, Mom. How come you always know what to say? My supposed mother never had a clue."  
  
"Cause even though we were apart for all those years it's just one of those natural things. Kind of like breathing." Alexis grinned as she slowly released her daughter and gently push her toward her fiancé. Looking at Jason she tilted her head. "So do you want to tell me who was on the phone or do I need to torture Leo with threats of spending time with Jax?" She asked, only slightly joking.  
  
Jason grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her tightly to him. He smiled as he felt her arms circle his waist. A feeling he'd never tire of, Elizabeth next to him. A feeling he had thought he would never have, especially after the shooting. Alexis clearing her throat and yelling his name startled him out of his reverie.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "The call was bad news. Francesca's coming to town." At Alexis' and Elizabeth's questioning looks he continued. "For some reason, Max has decided that she needs to be here. He told her that she would simply strengthen our presence here. Personally I think he just wants her out of town and to have her annoy Sonny. But it's Max, so who knows for sure."  
  
"I'll call him later. Maybe I can get him to come to his senses." Alexis shook her head. What the hell was Max thinking? And as happy as she was that they would all get to see Francesca again she couldn't believe that her arrival wouldn't cause more harm than good. Sighing she glanced at her family. "He's gone insane if he thinks this will help us. And is there any way I can not be related to him after the wedding?"  
  
~~~PC Grille 2 days later~~~  
  
Alexis wasn't sure what she had been thinking. She knew that she shouldn't have told her husband who was joining them but she also didn't want to surprise him with two people he didn't overly much like. She never understood why Jax never liked Leo from their first meeting. Of course, she rarely understood why her husband disliked certain people. He was one of the most oddly judgmental people she knew. His saving grace and one of the reasons she loved him was that that he always managed to set aside his dislike when he had to for those that were her friends and family. Something he did with difficulty at times. They had agreed to let him avoid contact with Sonny when at all possible. And Leo. Well she actually thought he enjoyed their sparring matches as much as her cousin did.   
  
"Alexis?" The accented voice cut though her thoughts. Turning she smiled warmly at Jax.  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"So exactly where were you? You seem a bit distracted tonight. Actually you've seemed a bit distracted the last few days." He hadn't wanted to say anything but his concern had grown as the days passed. "You've got something on your mind. Anything I can help you with?"  
  
Alexis sighed. She had wanted to tell him about what was going on but wasn't sure he really wanted to know. He had never approved of her daughter's secret life or her involvement in it. Taking a sip of her wine, she braced herself. "You might not be happy with what I'm about to tell you."  
  
~~~The yacht~~~  
  
Leo couldn't believe the day was finally over. After the confrontation on the yacht he wanted nothing more than to stay and work out what their next move would be but he had work at Deception he could not put off. He left Elizabeth, Jason and Alexis to figure out what to do next. And what they thought Sonny would do now that he knew, kind of, what was happening.  
  
So he had gone to work. And had spent most of that afternoon and the next two days expecting to get waylaid by Carly, something he desperately wanted to avoid. He had spent an inordinate amount of time trying to make sure there was no way she could corner him alone. He needn't have bothered. She hadn't come in. He found out shortly before that the first day that she had called Laura and informed her that a family emergency would keep her out of the office for a few days.  
  
Family emergency my ass, he thought. Well that was one way of putting it, though he preferred family hurricane. Everyone saw it coming and could only hope to remain standing after it passed over. And he still wasn't sure if that would happen. Like the eye of the hurricane, it was calm again but he knew that it would not last and once again the storm would hit with all its force. The winds buffeting everyone around and them all hoping to have survived once the storm was done with them.  
  
Francesca coming to town wasn't going to help the situation either. It would probably just intensify the coming storm. He wasn't sure what she and Max were thinking. Her coming to town would certainly be noticed by Sorel and put her, put them all, in danger. Without her presence Sorel would have no idea that his deal was being investigated and plans in effect to destroy the deal and finally take him down for good. Without her, Sorel would become overconfident and make a mistake. A mistake that would allow them to get rid of him once and for all.  
  
So why the hell was she coming? They hadn't heard from her or Max since her call and it bothered him. Alexis had tried to contact Max but he obviously was avoiding talking to her. And Francesca wasn't returning his calls. Their plans were at a standstill. Well, he thought to himself, no need to worry until she's here. He'd let Elizabeth and Jason do the worrying about the situation since they were the ones in charge.   
  
That decided he went to change for his dinner with Alexis and Jax. At least he'd get to amuse himself by annoying Jax, glad that he had the opportunity at partaking one of his favorite pastimes.  
  
~~~PC Grille~~~  
  
Jax sat and stared at his wife. He was speechless, totally and utterly speechless. Releasing a deep breath he began to question if we had understood her correctly. "You're telling me that Jason is in town; that Sonny and Carly know about him, Lizzie, Leo and you; and that Francesca is going to be here any day now?" He groaned at Alexis' nod. "I think I should have stayed in London," he groaned quietly.  
  
Alexis hit him lightly on the arm. She leaned back toward him so no one could overhear their conversation. "Like this is my fault. Well it isn't." she protested at his look of disbelief. "I didn't know about Jason being here until Sonny had found him at Elizabeth's. And apparently Sonny would have found out soon anyway, there's trouble brewing. And I don't know what Max was thinking since he's the one that is sending Francesca."  
  
Jax shook his head slowly and reached for Alexis' hand. "So I'm going to have to put up with Leo and Jason tonight, aren't I?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Her lips twisted in a slight smile. She hoped that tonight would help everyone relax during the calm before the storm.  
  
Jax grinned widely. "Okay, wife. One pleasant family dinner per your order. At least it will be on my part. It'll be just the five…no make that the six of us." He stated as he motioned her to look at the interior entrance.  
  
Alexis turned to see whom Jax was pointing out. She smiled at seeing her daughter flanked by Jason on her left and Leo on her right. And a redhead next to Leo. She turned and was about to make a comment to Jax when her brain registered what she had seen. She quickly turned and saw her daughter and future son-in-law walking towards her. And Leo following closely behind them…with Francesca.


	11. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes_:  Well, now.  I just realized it's been a week since I posted the last chapter.  Where does the time go? 

I have to tell you all that this was one of my favourite chapters to write.   It was sooooooo much fun.   Hopefully you'll see why.  Oh and there is a hint about Francesca in here.  Can anyone guess?

On with the show…..

**Chapter 10**

~~~PC Grille~~~

Francesca had to smile to herself and inwardly agree with Leo.  Jax was a lot of fun to annoy.  Though she could see that he was making an effort to get along with her and with Jason.  Probably for Alexis she thought and the fact that they would all soon be related.  She could tell just how difficult this dinner was for him.  From what she knew of him, she knew that it was hard enough for him to deal with the fact that his wife and stepdaughter were so involved in the organizations here in Port Charles and in Chicago.  And that he and Sonny had always clashed in the legitimate business over ELQ.  Which of course also caused the problems between he and Jason.  And now he would be related to Jason.  He was concerned about his family's safety and the fact that he would have to trust others to ensure it at times.  But she just couldn't wait to call him Cuz.  Just because she understood him didn't mean she couldn't have some fun along with Leo.

Jax glanced at Francesca noticing her study of him.  He shrugged it off, not really caring about her opinion of him.  He decided that he would reserve judgment until later.  Even though Alexis and Elizabeth liked her she was still insane enough to be marrying Leo and there was her connection to Jason.  And he wondered what he had done to anger his wife.  He was sure he must have done something.  Why else should he have sprung Leo and Jason on him?  And in public no less.  Granted Leo was a bit less annoying than usual, probably due to Francesca's presence.  Jax turned to study Elizabeth and his future son-in-law.  He shuddered at that thought – future son-in-law.  He was still concerned about Jason's appearance in town and what it meant for Alexis' and Elizabeth's safety.  The only people in Port Charles that knew what Jason had been doing these last few years were sitting at this table.  He also knew that the younger man's unexpected arrival in Port Charles warranted concern.  Alexis had told him that they had heard rumblings of trouble but Jason's sudden public showing in town and Francesca's arrival told him just how serious the trouble could be.  He would have to have a serious talk with his wife after dinner, he decided.  

He was about to ask Elizabeth how Chloe was when he stopped short.  Jax cursed silently to himself when he noticed the latest arrivals to the Grille.  Sighing he decided to warn his stepdaughter.

"Well there goes a nice quiet evening, Lizzie."  At the question evident in her eyes, he inclined his head.  "Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum have just arrived."

"Along with Alice," Leo interrupted.  Smiling he turned to Jason.  "You visit or call your sister yet?"  He asked knowing his friend hadn't done either.

Jason rolled his eyes at Leo and shook his head slightly.  Glancing at Elizabeth, he reached over and squeezed her hand.

Francesca turned to see the newcomers.  "So they are Lucky and Nikolas?"  She queried no one in particular.  "They don't look that stupid.  They wouldn't be so dense as to make a scene here would they?"

"Those idiots wouldn't know how not to make a scene.  Once they see Elizabeth they'll come straight over and Lucky will proceed to tell her how she should live her life.  As if she hasn't managed without him all these years.  And Nikolas and Emily will blindly agree with anything he says."  Jax explained to her.  "And then Emily will play the hurt little sister when she realizes that Jason is here with us, has been in town more than 2 hours and not contacted her."

"And don't forget how upset and **_wounded_** they'll be to find out about Lizzie and Jase's engagement," Leo grinned widely.  "And here they come.  Can I tell them?"

Elizabeth shook her head and groaned as she watched the threesome approach.  She could have sworn she heard her mother mutter something about how she should have kept some of Helena's poisons.

 ~~~

Emily nervously looked around the restaurant.  When Lucky and Nikolas first suggested coming here she wasn't sure if she should agree.  She was pretty sure that Elizabeth was going to be here tonight.  Why else would Lucky want to eat at the Grille?  She still didn't understand why Lucky was so intent on Elizabeth pairing up with Nikolas.  His insistence that they were meant to be together sometimes seemed obsessive to Emily but after everything that he had endured while in captivity she couldn't deny him anything.  Plus if Elizabeth would agree then maybe Lucky would finally pay more attention to her.  And that's all that Emily really wanted so she helped push the two together whenever possible though that was more and more difficult as Elizabeth began to avoid her. 

She surveyed the room and wasn't surprised to see Elizabeth with Alexis, Jax and Leo.  She was surprised that there were two other people seated at the table between her friend and Leo.  The man was turned facing Elizabeth so Emily couldn't see him, but the woman between him and Leo was facing her.  She even appeared to be looking straight at Emily and her companions.  She wondered just who the redhead was having never seen her before. She was definitely beautiful with long wavy dark red hair and some of the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever seen.  It felt like they were looking right through her.  Emily shuddered at their gaze.  There was something about those eyes that struck a familiar chord within her.

"There she is."  Emily's musings were interrupted by Lucky's voice.  Sighing she followed her two male friends over to the Jacks table.

"Alexis," Nikolas greeted his aunt, a broad smile on his face.  "I didn't know you'd be here."

Alexis grimaced at her nephew and shook her head.  "Yes, you did."

Nikolas stood at the table his jaw open and unsure how to respond to Alexis calling him on the lie he had just told.

Leo laughed out loud.  "What's the matter cousin Nikky?  Cat got your tongue?  Can't come up with a good lie to refute Alexis' truth?"  Leo was really enjoying this.  "Hey Lucky, Emily.   Which one of you genius thought up this little stunt?"

Emily averted her eyes while Lucky glared at him before turning to Elizabeth.  "Elizabeth, why would you want to be with someone that's always so rude to your friends?"  

That did it.  Elizabeth had enough and decided it was time to stop this lunacy of Lucky's.  Emily was so wrapped up in it that she hadn't even noticed that her brother was sitting at the table.

"Lucky," Elizabeth ground out, "I am not with Leo."  She watched as his face lit up with a smile.  "But let me introduce you to my fiancé.  I'm sure you remember Jason."  She watched with glee as the smile fell from Lucky's face to be replaced with one of confusion. 

"Jason?"

The question wasn't from Lucky or even Nikolas.  Though both looked like they'd been kicked in the stomach.  No the speaker was Emily.  The couples all turned to look at her.

She couldn't believe that her brother was here, calmly sitting in front of her as if he had been expected to be there.  Her brother that no one had seen or heard from in years.   Her eyes began to fill with tears and she blinked trying to keep them from falling.  As she realized how relaxed everyone was she became angry.  It was obvious that he had kept in touch with some people.

Jason sighed.  He knew that Emily was upset and going to cause a scene.  And probably Nikolas too.  Cassadine had never approved of Elizabeth's relationship with him.  Now it was just a matter of who would make a fool of themselves first.

"Elizabeth I don't-" Nikolas began.

"Jason how could you-" Emily practically screeched.

"Are you craz-"  That was Lucky. 

Jax had already had enough of the three young people.  "**Quiet!**" He demanded, his voice steady and raised only slightly.  He looked at his stepdaughter, silently asking her if she wanted to continue.

Elizabeth nodded her head slightly.  "Nikolas, Lucky."  She addressed them steadily.  "Neither of you have any say in what I do or who I am involved with.  I don't think you want to test me on that.  And Emily.  Did you even notice that Jason was here?  No you didn't because your too caught up with Lucky and doing whatever he wants to know what is happening around you.  That is unless it impacts your imaginary relationship with him or Nikolas."

"But Elizabeth, Jason is dangerous.  And you and Nikolas are meant to be together."  Lucky insisted fervently.

"Oh give it a rest Lucky." Alexis had it.  She was really getting tired of Lucky and Nikolas sniffing around her daughter.  It was positively creepy.  She thought it was about time that he was told that she was off limits and why.  "Elizabeth, don't you think you should tell Nikolas exactly why the two of you should never be together."  Alexis raised an eyebrow at her daughter's look of horror.  "I really think it is time, dear.  Everyone will know soon enough.  And this way they'll finally leave us all alone."

Elizabeth looked at her dinner companions.  Jax simply sat back watching the goings on with an amused look on his face.  She knew that he wasn't overly fond of any of the four men around the table but held a special dislike for Lucky and Nikolas.  Mostly because of their constant harassing of her.  Francesca seemed almost bored.  She knew what was about to be revealed but she didn't know the three newcomers so didn't think much of them either way.   Leo was obviously enjoying himself. Hell, he was almost salivating at the prospect of Lucky and Nikolas, both of which he detested, being put down.  She could see it in his eyes.  She was more worried about Jason.  She could usually tell what he was thinking but this time she wasn't sure.  Probably because she was nervous about his reaction to what this would do to Emily.  No matter what he said, she was his baby sister and he had always cared for her.

Jason leaned into her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear.  "Alexis is right, Lizzie.  Tell them.  If they can't handle it and make fools of themselves then it's their fault for pushing the issue."

He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes.  He willed her to see that he meant exactly what he had said.  That the three of them, including Emily, had determined their course and it would be their fault if they couldn't handle the truth.  His pride in Elizabeth knew no bounds as he saw her steel herself for the outburst that was sure to occur.

Elizabeth stared at her ex-boyfriend, his brother and her once best friend.  "Listen closely I'm only going to say this once.  I will never become involved with Nikolas.  For many reasons one, the most important of which is I'm not attracted to him in the least.  But the clincher is that it would be very illegal to be since we're cousins.  And before you start with the denials just ask my mother Nikolas.  I'm sure Alexis will tell you anything you deserve to know."

Jason watched as the realization of what Elizabeth had told them hit his sister and her friends.  He found Nikolas' impression of a fish rather amusing.  He wished he had a camera so he could preserve the moment for his soon to be mother-in-law.  He knew how much her nephew had begun to annoy her with his incessant whining about not wanting to be the Cassadine heir over the past few years.  Lucky and Emily just looked shell shocked though that probably wouldn't last long.  Bingo, he thought as Lucky began sputtering.

"But you can't be related to Nikolas.  You simply can't be.  You have to be with him.  That way you won't leave."  Lucky shook his head.  His eyes glazed over and looking almost like he was repeating the lines from memory.

There was almost a collective groan from the occupants at the table at his rote responses.  Not again most of them thought.  It was Leo though that put their thoughts into words.

"Nikolas.  Why don't you and Emily take your brother back to his parents and tell them to have Kevin work on that deprogramming.  It obviously hasn't been completed.  Now take PodLucky and shoo."  He waved his hand in a sweeping motion and made to dismiss the three by turning his back and resuming a conversation with Francesca.

Emily stood looking back and forth between Lucky, Nikolas and her brother.  Not seeing any welcome in her brother's expression she locked gazes with Nikolas.  They stood silently for a moment before grabbing Lucky and quickly leaving the restaurant.

Alexis' chuckle broke the silence that descended on the table.  "Well that was fun.  I don't think I'll ever forget the looks on their faces."

"Especially Nikky's," quipped Leo.  "Where's a camera when you need it?  Talk about fish-face."  He then proceeded to imitate the look on Nikolas' face when he realized exactly who Elizabeth's mother was.

Looking around at each other they could no longer contain themselves and the six burst out in laughter.  It took a few minutes to gain control of their laughter.  Every time they began to quiet down Leo would do his impression of Nikolas again.

Alexis dabbed at her eyes to wipe away the tears of laughter falling freely.  She took a couple of deep breaths and looked around when a cold shroud of stillness descended over her.

"Uh guys?"  She interrupted the laughter at the table.  "I hate to put a damper on the funfest but we've got more company."  This time it was her turn to motion toward the front of the restaurant.  "And I don't think this time we'll have anywhere near as much fun."

Her companions looked in the direction she had gestured and the mood at the table took a solemn turn.  It was Francesca that broke the silence of the table.  She turned fully in her chair to take in the latest patrons.  The man dressed in an impeccable dark suit a compliment to his dark looks and the shapely blonde on his arm in a body clinging pale pink sheath.  "Well looky there.  It's my old pal Sonny.  And that must be his Carly."  She turned her back on them and looked at Elizabeth and Jason.

Jason just shook his head, knowing what was about to come would be interesting but not fun.  "Suze."  He warned her simply.  He knew that she understood his meaning – don't start anything in public.

"Jason."  She picked up her wineglass and smiled at him over the rim.

Seeing the gleam in her eyes, he was sure he had just lost any appetite he may have had.


	12. Chapter 11

_Author's note_:  I think I'm gonna be sick?  Just what are TPTB on?  Crack?  **_Sigh_**  I think I'll stay in my own little world…that or visit Egypt and that really really loooooong river.  **_snerk_**

**Chapter 11**  
  
Elizabeth sat in front of the mirror of the elegant powder room at the Grille. She gazed at her reflection and couldn't believe what a night this was turning into. It was **supposed** to be a quiet dinner with Jason and her parents. Jason's first real public appearance in Port Charles was **supposed** to be understated. Instead Alexis invites Leo, who shows up with Francesca. What a time for her to finally appear in town.   
  
And as if dealing with Lucky, Nikolas and Emily weren't bad enough, then Sonny and Carly have to show up. Fortunately, they either didn't see her party or chose not to acknowledge that she and her family were in the same room. Probably the latter, which was fine with her. Liz really didn't think she could handle another scene in the restaurant after the one with the Wonderland triplets. She had hoped that the next meeting between Sonny and Jason would take place somewhere private. The last thing she wanted was a public confrontation between Sonny and Jason with Francesca present. It wouldn't be pretty and was not something she wanted anything to do with. She knew Francesca too well. So far her friend had been cool but Elizabeth wasn't sure how long before Frannie blew up. They really needed to get the redhead out of the Grille before she went over to confront Sonny herself.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head slightly and took out her lipstick to freshen up her lip color. She was just about to replace the lipstick in her bag when the door to the powder room opened. Elizabeth automatically turned to the side and using the mirror's reflection looked to see who had entered the room. She smiled when she saw that it was Carly that had entered the room.  
  
Carly entered the powder room worrying about Sonny and hoping that he would keep his promise while she freshened up. She didn't want to return and find him in an argument with one of their best friends. She stopped suddenly when she realized that the person sitting at the mirror was Elizabeth. And the brunette was smiling widely at her.  
  
"Hi," Carly said quietly.  
  
"Hey yourself." Elizabeth turned in her seat to face her friend. "How've you been the past few days?" Her face showing what she hoped was an open and pleasant statement.  
  
Carly sighed heavily and sat down on the other chair in front of the mirror. "Honestly? I've been better." She watched the smile fall and a sad statement fall over her friend's face.   
  
"We aren't going to get past this are we? Me hiding this all these years." Elizabeth's voice cracked. She had been afraid that keeping the truth about Jason a secret would alienate Carly. And her friend didn't even know everything yet. She had told Jason this would happen and now she would be proven right. She was about to lose her best friend. The only real friend she had made in Port Charles when she was Lizzie, the one person that had always accepted her.  
  
Watching Elizabeth, Carly could see her friend raising her walls to prevent from being hurt. Hurrying to make her feelings known she practically fell over her words. "No, no. No. It's not..that is." She paused trying to gather her thoughts and try to explain how she felt. "Elizabeth, it's just difficult ya know. I never thought you would…could, keep something like this from us, from me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Elizabeth could no longer look at her friend, her eyes darting around the room trying to find something to fixate on. "I don't know what else to say. I don't know if I even deserve your forgiveness. I know how upset you were. And I wanted to tell you but…" She trailed off. As if explanations would help, she thought. She wasn't sure that she deserved the chance to explain.  
  
Carly has watched as Elizabeth's eyes flitted around the room until they finally settled on her own hands twisting in her lap. She knew that Elizabeth hadn't realized she was muttering out loud. "They might help. And you do deserve it."  
  
Elizabeth's head shot up, her eyes questioning. "The chance to explain," Carly offered. "I'd like to hear why you didn't tell us about Jason. About anything that apparently was happening in your life." It was the truth. Carly _wanted_ Elizabeth to explain. To tell her why she didn't know about so many important things that had happened in her friend's life recently. "Please. Tell me. Make me understand."  
  
"This really isn't the place," Elizabeth stated softly. "But I do want to tell you a few things though." Elizabeth hesitated momentarily, searching Carly's face understanding. "I just think we really need to really discuss this someplace more private."   
  
Carly slowly nodded her agreement. She quickly looked around and then got up, went to the door and locked it. Elizabeth's eyes widened in disbelief at Carly's actions. "It's not completely private but we'll have a few minutes at least." She shrugged at her friend's gasp. "And this way if we're interrupted it won't be by someone walking in and overhearing something they shouldn't."  
  
Resigning herself to the conversation, Elizabeth took a deep breath and began her explanations. "I never meant for it to come to this. I wanted to tell you about Jason. When I first saw him again after he left I was so sure that I could convince him to come back and that we could all work everything out. Well, that obviously didn't happen. After a while I wanted to just tell you that I'd seen him and that he was okay, but he didn't want me to say anything. Looking back now I can see that I probably should have told you anyway but-"  
  
"He's hard to say no to," Carly finished for her. "I know exactly how stubborn he can be. But you're just as stubborn and if you really had wanted to tell us then you would have."  
  
"But that's just it, Carly. I wanted to tell you so badly. And I almost did tell you, more than once. Then I'd remember Jason and how hurt he was that night I'd found him out at the boxcar. I'd remember seeing him again after he left town and promising him I wouldn't tell anyone that I'd seen him. I couldn't break my promise. He meant too much to me."  
  
"Okay." Carly tilted her head and gazed upon her friend. "I can understand you not wanting to break a promise. I know there's a lot more to this but we definitely shouldn't get into that here."  
  
Elizabeth released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Thanks. You probably want to know about Alexis too, don't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm mean, that was kind of a shock. You being a Cassadine and all." She suddenly grinned widely and nudged her friend. "I mean, who'd a thunk it. You, rich and powerful." She chuckled out.  
  
"Hey," Elizabeth retorted playfully. "I'll have you know that I always knew I came from better stock that the Webbers."  
  
"That you did. But why decide to tell everyone now? Is it because of that idiot of a cousin of mine?" Carly asked thinking of Lucky constantly trying to throw Elizabeth and Nikolas together. If there was one thing that she had always known it was that her best friend would never succumb to that prospect. Of course she never thought that her way out would be because she was the Prince's cousin.  
  
"Partly, though that wasn't the only reason." She grinned thinking of the events before Sonny and Carly arrived at the restaurant. "You know, they showed up here tonight."  
  
Carly looked at her friend. "Who? Lucky and Nikky?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded her head vigorously. "And Emily. We told 'em."  
  
"Oh my god. That must have been great." She laughed at the thought of how they must have looked.   
  
"Yeah, it was kinda funny. But I almost felt sorry for Emily when I introduced them to my fiancé. Almost. She hadn't even noticed Jason was at the table until I said something, she was so wrapped up in what Lucky wanted." She sadly shook her head.  
  
Carly frowned. She knew that Emily had done some things that really hurt Elizabeth over the years. The worst being the whole situation with Zander. She knew she had to do something to keep Elizabeth's mind off the memory of _that_ fiasco  
  
"I can't believe that no one's tried to get in here yet. Think we should go out and make sure that there's been no bloodshed yet?" Carly joked.  
  
"Carly." Elizabeth's tone was serious. "Don't joke about that. You don't know how true that could be." She stood up. "But you're right we really should get back out there."  
  
Carly quickly checked her reflection in the mirror. She hurriedly reapplied her lipstick and stood next to Elizabeth. "Well,' she smiled, "shall we go make sure that Sonny doesn't start a major mob war?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head at Carly as they walked to the door. "Don't even joke about that."   
  
Once more Carly looked at her friend curiously thinking the comment seemed rather odd but shrugged it off and followed her out of the powder room and into the main room. Just in time to see Sonny walk over to the Jacks table.


End file.
